


Smut-shots (smutty sequels to my oneshots)

by VenlaMatleena



Category: Actor RPF, Alien: Covenant, Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Prometheus (2012), Pushing Daisies, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff and Smut, R-rated versions, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty sequels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenlaMatleena/pseuds/VenlaMatleena
Summary: This post will be filled with smutty sequels for my existing oneshots. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/14882767I am not currently writing requests.These are sequels to my other stories. I like to write smut as part of "a bigger picture" and not as a stand-alone-oneshot (hence the sequels).I will add tags as I write these and i only write about characters that i am personally interested in. My interests change according to my mood and movies that i watch and i don't often have a mood to write smut... so therefore there are updates only rarely. Thank you  :)





	1. Jeremy Renner / Reader

Summary of parts 1 and 2  
You had met Jeremy Renner in an art gallery where he had mocked your paintings without knowing that you were the artist. For your surprise however he had been waiting for you after the event and he had even bought a painting that you had painted. It had been late at night and raining so therefore you had accepted Jeremy’s invitation and spent the night at his place. You had been talking and having a good time and on your way he had kissed you, which had been amazing. After that you had been going out several times, meeting in public places and without taking things any further. Now you had invited him to your studio where you created your art and that place was very private and dear to you.

Part 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/19280506  
Part 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/19367836

*

You cleaned the studio and brought some snacks, a bottle of wine and made sure that you were looking presentable from head to toes. You heard a knock on the door and went to open it, your date was a couple of minutes early but it did not matter because you had been ready for an hour already. He followed you in as he looked curiously around him. The studio was located in an old factory building. There were large windows on the other side and a red brick wall on the other. You had a couple of tables there and some other furniture, a big sofa for example, where you took naps sometimes when you were tired or otherwise lacking inspiration. There were finished, rejected and unfinished paintings all around.  
Jeremy did not say anything which made you nervous; did he like it? Did he hate it? You walked to the fridge and took a wine bottle out. Your fingers were shaking a little as you tried to open it. Jeremy noticed it and came to help you. He took the bottle off your hands and opened it without any trouble.  
\- Are you nervous, little one? he asked while he poured wine into two glasses.  
\- No… you answered. Your date smirked a little and glanced at you quickly.  
\- Yes. you corrected yourself and blushed. Jeremy walked to you, handed you the wine glass and stayed close. He examined your expressions and suddenly it felt like all the air had left the room. You sipped a little wine and for your surprise, Jeremy took the glass and put it on the table. After that he cupped your face and kissed you. He nibbled your lower lip and just when you had started to want more, he stepped backwards and left you high and dry.

You shook yourself back to reality and started to explain why you had selected that space to be your studio; it was spacious and the amount of natural light was great. You explained how you mixed the colors and well, pretty much how you painted. Jeremy listened to you carefully and asked many questions. You were basically glowing as you spoke about painting, colors… your art. At the same time you drank wine and ate snacks.  
\- Would you like to try it? Painting… you asked. You really wanted to show Jeremy what it felt like to hold a paint brush in your hand and have the blank, white canvas in front of you.  
\- Sure. he answered and put the glass on the table. You did the same and got you both protective aprons so you did not get your clothes messed up. You laughed a little when you saw Jeremy wearing an apron that was covered with paint splashes because it looked very funny on him. He usually looked somewhat tough or stylish and now he looked… like a fish on the dry land. You put on an apron as well and then selected a large white canvas to paint to, put the colors ready and gave Jeremy a clean brush. You secretly watched Jeremy staring at the canvas and then mixing blue with yellow. He made some green stripes on the canvas and that was how you started.

After painting for some time you had something very abstract in front of you. You both stared at it and then burst into laughter. Your laughter echoed in the room and so did Jeremy’s. When you both were completely out of breath, you stopped laughing and stared at each other as you were trying to catch your breaths. There was strange kind of electricity in the air and after a moment of staring at each other, you just had to kiss him. However this time you knew that the kissing would lead into something more and you were not afraid to lead.

You grabbed the collar of Jeremy’s apron as you bit your lip. You needed to feel those lips against yours and his hands on your body, however you were feeling bold and empowered in your own safe place and you were tired of being told of what to do. Sure you had liked the way Jeremy was in control during your dates; in the restaurant he ordered the food for you and you appreciated that he had used his connections to get into places that were fully booked for months to come. He was very charming but sometimes you found the way he made the decisions and took you to all the fancy places a bit arrogant, almost as he would have wanted to showcase it to you how famous and rich he was.

Sure you thought that Jeremy was great and you had had great time with him on dates but now the game was being played in your home arena and you were going to take full advantage of it. You felt the fabric of the apron between your fingers and stared into his eyes with new kind of look in your eyes. That look made Jeremy swallow unintentionally and for the first time he seemed like he had lost the plot; he did not know what was going to happen and that excited you greatly.

You let go of his apron and told him take it off as you took off yours. You were surprised to see that Jeremy actually did as you demanded him to and by the look in his eyes you suspected that he liked that you had taken the control. When you both had taken off the aprons, you pushed Jeremy to sit on the sofa and then sat on his lap, facing him with your knees on the both sides of his thighs. You freed your hair and shook your head a little bit which made you look wild when your hair fell on your face and covered it partially.  
\- Now… you mumbled and caressed the muscles of his arms, shoulders and chest through his black t-shirt. The shirt was very flattering for his physique but it had to go. He held tightly onto your waist and examined the expressions on your face.  
\- Oh, little-  
\- Oh no, not “little one”… you chuckled and slid your hand on Jeremy’s neck and sank your fingers into his short hair. Since you were sitting on his lap, it mean that for once you were taller than him and it gave you new feeling of power. You grabbed his hair, gently but still firmly and forced him to raise his chin and look straight into your eyes. He kept staring at you, waiting for your next move. You smiled a little mischievously and leaned closer to nibble his lower lip, but only once. Jeremy was about to move his hands on your cheeks and take control, however you told him “don’t” with such assertiveness that he did not dare to move even an inch.

You nibbled his lower lip again, still gently pulling his hair and keeping his head in the angle that pleased you. You teased him with your tongue which made him sigh from anticipation. You moved your hips slowly and grinded yourself against his lap knowing that it would feel pretty arousing for him, at least it was feeling very exciting for you. Jeremy chuckled nervously in return and you knew that it was working. You had decided that you would drive him insane slowly and take your pleasure before granting him his. It was your sweet payback for the arrogance because finally you had the courage to show that also you knew how to take control.

You were wearing a loose, quite bohemian dress that was to your mid thigh and revealed your shoulders in a very attractive way. The dress had loose sleeves and the style of the dress made you feel like a goddess now that you sat on his lap, in control. Your legs were bare and the dress revealed your thighs now that you were sitting. You had chosen that dress because you had thought that if things went well and progressed as you had planned, the dress would come off easily and it was quite flirty anyway which most likely would help the situation to get to this point.  
\- Place your hands on my thighs. you whispered and stared into Jeremy’s eyes from a very close distance. You were now caressing his cheeks and rubbing his lips with your thumb. He gulped and removed his hands from your waist, placed them on your thighs. He had large hands and his touch made you feel electrified.  
\- Now… why don’t you show me what can you do with them. you continued and shifted yourself a little. Jeremy started to caress your thighs slowly and cautiously at first, staying near your knees and not letting himself wander higher until you demanded so. “Higher” you kept whispering and every time he did as you asked, you rewarded him with a kiss. The whole situation was very arousing for Jeremy and he enjoyed feeling your hair surrounding him and your breath on his lips when you talked.

Jeremy noticed that you were breathing quite heavily. That gave him courage to move his hands so that instead of caressing your outer thighs, he moved to caress your inner thighs. He brushed them lightly and sometimes massaged them with more intensity. You locked your lips onto his to a heated kiss when he got high enough to touch the fabric of your panties. You had selected your underwear carefully today, just in case that something like this would happen. You demanded him to go on, lifted yourself a little to grant an access and moaned against your mouth as he felt your slit through the fabric.  
Jeremy’s hand was rubbing you and all you had to do was to enjoy. You could feel that he was getting hard under his jeans but you were not going to touch him, not until you had gotten your fun at first. He was getting almost painfully aroused as he watched you enjoying yourself and using him. He found the edge of your panties and slid his hand under the fabric. You gasped for air as he touched you without anything blocking the touch. He ran his fingers along your slit before exploring any further. You however were not going to tolerate any kind of teasing from him so you lowered yourself a little and started to move against his hand.

You arched your back and offered your neck for Jeremy to kiss. He reached to devour your neck all over, sometimes massaging the skin with his tongue and sometimes nibbling gently. You shifted yourself a little again and felt his fingers pressing against your opening. It lighted a real hunger to have him inside you, filling you… but not yet. Now you wanted him to suffer as you used him to get your own satisfaction without granting him any attention.  
Jeremy placed his free hand on your breast and felt it through the fabric. He planted kisses along your neckline and blew hot air against your skin. It intensified the feeling and made shivers spread all over your body making you feel all hot and tingly inside. He pulled your dress down and revealed your beautiful strapless balconette –bra which matched your panties perfectly. Jeremy kissed your heaving chest between your breasts and admired the soft curves that you allowed him to caress, finally.

You felt his fingertips tracing the line of your bra, sometimes wandering under the fabric but never far enough to touch your nipple. Then he returned to caress your breast through the fabric but it was not enough; you needed him to caress your nipple so you would reach your orgasm and therefore you told him to pull the cup of the bra lower and take your nipple into his mouth. Jeremy followed your orders in the hopes that you would eventually focus your attention to him.  
His tongue played with your nipple which he sometimes sucked and nibbled as well. His other hand held you in place by wrapping tightly around you. You increased your movements, getting closer and closer to your release, focusing your breathing in order to maximize the intensity of your orgasm. You chest rose and fell against your dates mouth, making it hard for him to keep you steady. You panted and moaned loudly as you finally went over the edge. After your breathing had calmed down, you reached to kiss Jeremy and chuckled against his mouth mischievously.  
\- Damn woman. he sighed and slid his hand on your thigh. You lowered yourself to sit on his lap and were greeted with a feeling that you had hoped; Jeremy’s member already hard and ready under his jeans. You gathered your hair to the other side of your shoulder and smirked at him.  
\- So what now? he asked and looked at you curiously.

\- Now I’ll make you beg. you answered and got up from his lap. Your lady parts were still tingling from the orgasm and you could almost feel his fingers against your clit every time you moved. Yes, a bit of time off from your sensitive areas would be only good, highly necessary, otherwise you would be too sensitive to take any further stimulation. You offered your hand to Jeremy and pulled him to stand. Your goal was to get rid of the unnecessary clothes before sitting him back on the sofa and driving him insane with lust.  
Your hands found the hem of his shirt and you pulled it up and with his help over his head. You placed your hands on his chest and slid them slowly lower, carefully tracing the lines of his muscles, memorizing how they reacted to your touch. Finally you reached the belt of his jeans. You opened it and pulled his jeans down, leaving him with nothing but his boxers. You felt his behind and then moved to feel his front. Jeremy swallowed as you slid your hand on his boxers, occasionally rubbing him through the fabric. Then you pulled his boxers down and pushed him to sit.

You told him to sit on his hands and not to free them, otherwise you would stop and that would be the end of all fun. Jeremy agreed with your terms and you sealed your agreement with a kiss. You kissed him hungrily. You engaged his tongue to a battle for domination and this time you won. You nibbled his lower lip and when he was really getting into it, you pulled back and returned to stand up straight. Your plan was to grant him a view, too delicious to resist knowing that he had to resist. Therefore you stripped the dress slowly in front of him and let him take a good look at your body. Jeremy noticed that you were wearing matching underwear which made you look very sexy and irresistible. He knew that not being allowed to touch you would be challenging.

After showing yourself off a little you knelt in front of Jeremy, between his legs. You caressed his thighs, getting slowly higher and closer to his fully aroused manhood that was basically begging you to touch it. You however did not and moved to slid your hands on his lower stomach and all the way to his shoulders. You lifted yourself a little so you were able to reach to kiss his chest and press him against the back of the sofa. You wanted him to lay back comfortably for you. When you kissed his chest, the tip of his cock brushed your skin between your breasts making him moan. You started to get lower, sometimes softly kissing and occasionally hungrily devouring his skin, enjoying how it felt under your lips as well as your tongue. You kept caressing his thighs with your hands, sliding them so close to the base of his member but never touching him for real. You sometimes “accidentally” brushed him making him anxious and impatient. 

Once in a while you sensed that he was going to free his hands and to press you lower to finally please him, but you always notice and told him “don’t” with an assertive tone. You loved the fact that Jeremy did as you told him to even though it made him squirm in his seat but for your both sake he was better to keep his hands in check. You did not really want to stop but you had decided to do so if he did not resist the temptation.  
Jeremy sighed when you moved to kiss his inner thigh. You placed your hands behind his knees and pulled him closer to the edge of the sofa. This made it easier for you to play with him and to do what you wanted with him. He gasped when you did that because he had not anticipated you to be so strong. You were petite, yes, but you were everything but weak or fragile. He liked to call you a “little one” and you appreciated that he had a nickname for you, hell, you though it was charming that he called you that, but now… now you were not his little one, you were everything but.

Finally after teasing him for a half of an eternity, you finally started to caress him for real. First you brushed his length with the tips of your fingers while you blew hot air to the sensitive skin of his aroused cock. You noticed that there was a bit of precum on the tip, a clear evidence of how aroused you had made him. You grabbed his shaft firmly into your hand and took a long lick from the base all the way to the tip that was glimmering in the soft light of the studio. Jeremy tasted salty and exciting. You enjoyed him biting his lip as he fought the urge to free his hands.  
You moved your hand slowly up and down and listened to his moans as you felt the tip with your lips. He kept begging you to suck him, to take him deep into your mouth but you did not. Your plan was to keep him right there, between pleasure and suffering as long as possible, until you would not be able to hold yourself back anymore. The thing was that you wanted him to claim with his mouth before you would let him take you and in order to get that far, you would have to stop the teasing and let him have his release…. but only if he kept his hands locked under his thighs and this far he had done impressively good job.

After taking your time with him you finally took him deeper into your mouth and started to suck him, pleasure him with your tongue and also fuck him with your mouth. However every time you heard him moaning louder, you slowed down or even stopped completely. You wanted to bring him up to the edge and keep him there until he would beg you to give it to him. Jeremy was panting again, moaning “please” repeatedly when you slid him out from your mouth and stopped again. You needed to make him promise that he would return the favor after you were done with him.  
\- You will undress me slowly, caress every part of my body and then your lift me up to that table and give me that delicious tongue of yours. you said as you stared deep into Jeremy’s eyes that were darkened from lust and need.  
\- Yes…  
\- You will slide your fingers deep and make me beg you to fuck me for real…  
\- Yes, oh-gosh, yes! Jeremy panted and hoped that his answer was to your satisfactory.  
\- And I want you to take control after I’m done with you. you finished your demands and waited for his final response.  
\- Absolutely, anything! he answered. You weighed his words for a moment and then smirked. Now you had your confirmation and it was time to continue.  
You licked the shaft of his member, tracing the veins that were now very visible. Then you placed your lips on his tip and slowly let him slide deep into the hot, wet depths of your mouth. You began to move up and down with an increasing pace, taking him as deep as you could until you felt him shake for a moment and filling your mouth with his hot seed. You swallowed it all and licked his manhood clean after he had given you everything to the last drop.

Jeremy panted with widened eyes and stared at the ceiling. His heart was racing, ready to burst. You wiped the corners of your mouth and got up. Jeremy remembered your deal instantly and after he had recovered from his orgasm, he stood up, kicked away his shoes, jeans and boxers that were still stuck around his ankles. You looked at him and ran your fingers on a rough brick wall as a clue that you wanted to be pushed against the wall and kissed until your knees turned into boiled spaghetti.  
Your wish was granted when Jeremy walked to you, completely naked and pushed you against the wall. You were wearing only your underwear and the cold, rough brick wall felt scratchy against your skin but you did not care. You bit your lip as you stared into those big blue eyes of his and waited for him to make his move. He had taken your hands and locked them against the wall on the both sides of your head making you feel deliciously trapped.  
\- You are truly something alright. he said, still trying to get his head around of what had just happened, how in control you had been with him. You chuckled but your laughter was muffled with an intense, deep kiss that devoured your mouth and made your head spin. You felt his tongue wrestling with yours and this time you let him dominate, it was the deal that you had both agreed on after all. Jeremy shifted his hand and held both of your hands locked against the wall using only one of his hands. With the other one he started to caress your skin all over, over and under your underwear until he had gotten you panting and moaning again.

He released your hands and freed you from your cage. He unhooked your bra and took a long, good look at you before sliding down your panties. When he had gotten rid of your clothes entirely, he led you to the table, pushed you against it facing away from him and placed his hands on your waist. You arched your back and felt him to take a long lick along your spine all the way to your neck. Then he pressed against you and rubbed himself against your lower back as he kissed your neck from behind holding his hand against your breast and massaging it sensuously. Then he turned you around and lifted you to sit on the edge of the table.

You opened your legs and welcomed him between them. He accepted your invitation and pulled you closer to the edge by placing his hands on your lower back, fingers occasionally caressing the top part of your butt. You chuckled a little when his crotch slammed against yours but your laughter was once again muffled with a deep kiss. This time he did not stay kissing you but quickly moved to kiss your neck and continued his journey lower. He stopped at your breasts, kissing them, paying attention to your nipples which caused your to feel tingly and even needier between your legs. Jeremy’s fingers that were brushing your slit very lightly increased the tingling sensation and made you to spread yourself to him as a reaction. He accepted this invitation and moved to gently massage your inner lips between his fingers, still avoiding contact with your clit at all times.  
You leaned back and supported yourself with your hands as Jeremy got lower. He kissed your stomach and moved to kiss your inner thighs. He got closer to the most intimate areas and then ignored them completely making you whimper from anticipation. Then finally you felt his finger at your opening, feeling your flesh ready to slide it in. He decided to slide two of his fingers in instead of one. You gasped when he did and threw your head back uncontrollably. 

The next thing you felt was his hot breath and his soft yet firm tongue taking his first taste as he slid it along your outer lips and then let it brush your clit lightly. The contact sent shivers down your spine and made you shift your hips a little so you would gain more stimulation on your clit. Jeremy took this as a sign that you needed more and he started to caress you with his mouth, both lips and tongue in such skillful way that after a moment it was impossible for you to support yourself with your arms. Therefore you lowered yourself completely on the table, sacrificing your anchor to reality.  
Jeremy slid three of his long fingers inside you and after letting you to adjust yourself to the stretch he started to pump them as he kept sucking and licking you. He took you up, right onto the edge of your release but never pushed you over. He always slowed down and stopped completely until you were begging him to make you come. Then he started slowly again and with increasing intensity brought you to the edge of an orgasm again. He removed his mouth from you and rubbed your clit with his thumb. 

He wanted to see you reaching your orgasm. You had looked so enchanting and beautiful when you had used him for your satisfaction before therefore he did not want to miss the show this time either. You arched your back and closed your eyes. You had managed to find the edges of your table and sought support holding onto them now. You bit your lip, first holding your breath but then remembering the things you had read about how breathing increased the orgasm and you allowed yourself to breathe freely, no matter how loud your moans would become.  
Jeremy watched you fascinated as you started to shake and finally to chuckle as an orgasm came and washed over you. The sight had made him hard again and he decided to replace his fingers that were still pumping into you with his manhood. He positioned himself to your opening and with one deep thrust he was as deep inside you as he could. You gasped for air, on the verge of passing out as you felt yet another orgasm building inside you, as you still were shivering from the previous one.

You were tight around your dates cock. He pulled himself out a couple of times and slammed himself forcefully in before starting to grind into you. He held you firmly in your place by your waist and after finding a rhythm and angle that pleased you the most, according your moans at least, he kept going without changing a thing. What he did felt amazing but what you really wanted was to kiss him. You wanted to be able to anchor yourself to him so you raised yourself up to sitting position, wrapped your legs around him and reached to kiss his lips.  
Jeremy enjoyed kissing you very much. In his opinion your kissing style matched his perfectly and he could not get enough of you. He wrapped his arms around and as you did too and you both enjoyed for a moment to be as close to each other as possible, you rocked yourselves against each other but it was not what you needed right now. You bit gently his lip as a sign that you wanted it a bit rougher again so he pulled out, helped you off the table and turned you around. You supported yourself to the table that was now totally messy, some of your papers had gotten wrinkly and some of them had fallen onto the floor, and offered yourself to him.

Jeremy caressed your back with his palm and then positioned himself behind you. He rubbed himself against your clit before sliding inside you again. In this position he was able to get deeper than previously which made him feel almost too big for you to handle. Fortunately you were quite nicely stretched and very wet so you were able to take him from behind. He thrust himself in slowly and after letting you to adjust to the new angle he started to move. You mimicked his actions and arched your back so he was able to hit the right spots every time he thrust himself into you.  
You enjoyed the feeling of him filling you up and feeling your breasts as he pounded into you. He pinched your nipples and then soothed the ache by massaging them gently. Then he moved his other hand from your breast and reached to rub your clit. He quickened his pace as he was starting to reach his orgasm and at the same time he increased the intensity of his caresses on your most sensitive areas as if he had been demanding you to come again.

You felt your feet almost giving in when you reached an orgasm again. The world faded away into the mixture of your own gasps and the sounds of Jeremy pounding into you as well as his moans. It was nearly too much to take so you had no choice but to give in and let yourself go. You felt Jeremy slowing down and finally stopping after he had reached his release. He basically collapsed on you and pressed his cheek against your back as he waited his breathing to get back to normal.

After a moment of enjoying closeness and afterglow of your orgasms, he pulled out and turned you around. He put his hands on your cheeks and kissed you softly. You enjoyed the sweet brushes of his lips on yours and it made you smile. “Would you like to come and spend the night at my place?” he asked against your mouth and pressed gentle kisses on your lips between words. You placed your hands over his and brushed the back of his hands softly with your fingertips. The only answer you were able to give him was the only thing that was on your mind… “yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rebellrocket, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Request:
> 
> "Yasssssd course with renner! I mean i want the reader to turn the table i mean i don't need u to write it like what i told you but i feel like wanna get it out of my chest lol, I really hated him he was so arrogant, i want the reader to show him who's the boss in bed till he's all begging and all it doesn't have to be dom/sub but i want the reader to takes control drive him nuts and all.... my God!!! forgive my dirty mind, i hope u understand lol thanks again i really love ur works!!!!"
> 
> I hope this was bossy enough.  
> \- Venla :)
> 
> Continues -->  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/19616395


	2. Thranduil / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a smutty sequel to an oneshot that was posted in 2 parts.  
> Part 1  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/19472650  
> Part 2  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/19509763
> 
> Plot summary; you are a daughter of an elf-king who had arranged you to marry King Thranduil. First you did not get along at all but then, as the months passed you both found out that there can be love even in an arranged marriage.

It was the evening of your first anniversary. It had been a beautiful day and you had spent it with Thranduil. You were getting ready for the party which was almost like a new wedding. You had been married to the king for a year but since the marriage had been arranged you had not really enjoyed the wedding celebration. You were ready; your hair was done and decorated with spring flowers and you were wearing a gorgeous gown that had been made for you especially for this occasion. The dress flattered your curves and the color made your skin look radiant.

It was no secret that your marriage with Thranduil had not been consummated. Neither of you had talked about it publicly but it was still common knowledge, mostly because you had not showed any affection towards your husband and he had not showed any towards you and the times you had been seen together, you had acted civil but rather politely cold towards each other. Those moments had been very rare and as the months had passed, you had isolated yourself and refused being seen side by side your husband. 

You were thankful that you had not been pressured to share the kings bed because you had not been mentally ready for it. You had always dreamed about marriage that was based on love and not on an arrangement and thinking about having an intimate relationship with a man that you did not love, had been unimaginable to you. You had always thought that Thranduil was very attractive man and he was an image of perfection in any sense, but if you had gone into his chamber before you were ready, you would have felt cheap and used, like you had been just some piece of meat, the kings plaything. 

But now you were in love. You had been spending time with each other and earlier today you had shared a kiss, your first kiss. It had made your feet weak and mind clouded with curiosity and also desire. You trusted Thranduil completely and you knew that he would never hurt you. You had been having dreams about him where he slowly undressed you and after kissing every inch of your body, he had carried you in his bed and slowly taken you for the first time.  
You had had these dreams and they had kept you awake in your bed at night. It was like a growing need to be touched by him, to be needed, desired and then possessed as you wanted to possess him. Your dreams had begun very innocently; you had started to have dreams where he kissed you in secret but with time the dreams had become more daring. You sometimes ran your fingers on your skin imagining that it was Thranduil who was touching you. Very innocently but then the curiosity had taken over and you had decided explore yourself even further.

You had rubbed your lips, trying to imagine how Thranduil would kiss you; would it be sweet or rough, would he kiss you deeply or would he be careful with you and restrain himself. You imagined how it would feel to be held close and kissed until you both were out of breath. Would you still be hungry for more or would it be as far as you would be ready to go? Now he had kissed you and it had been wonderful. His lips had explored yours with such skill that it had felt like he had known you entirely, inside out.

You had then moved from your lips to trace your jaw as well as neck softly with your fingertips. You had smiled because the touch had tickled a little but the sensation had been too great to stop. You had decided to get to know your own body so when the time came, you knew what everything would feel like, although you were quite sure that it would feel so much better when the fingers were your husbands. You had moved to touch your breasts through the silky fabric of your night gown. You liked the round, full shape of your breasts and how the skin felt soft and flawless under your touch.

You had taken time to get used to the feeling and then moved to caress your nipples. The contact had made you shake suddenly when you had felt a tingle between your legs. That had been the furthest that you had dared to go that night but it had changed your dreams for good. No longer were your dreams about your husband only sweet in nature but now you had started to have dreams where he slowly seduced you until you begged him to make you his wife.  
You had woken up in the middle of the night and decided to ease your need by pleasuring yourself although you had known that your fingers would never feel as good as your husbands tongue… or what you had imagined it to feel like. You had pulled the hem of your night gown up slowly and after caressing your thighs for a moment you had encouraged your mind and moved to caress your most intimate areas. The touch had felt strange at first but soon it had started to feel extremely good. You kept thinking about what you had heard the kings chamber maid say to your maid once when they had not known that you were in the room.

Thranduils maid had described quite in detail to your maid what the kings body had looked like after a bath and she had not left any details out. According to the maid Thranduil had gorgeous muscles, especially when they had small droplets decorating them. He looked strong but still graceful and his entire body was like a well sculptured statue. And then… the part that made the maids giggle was that the king was very large from the private area. The maid had managed to get a look when the king had stepped out from the bath, completely naked… every part exposed.  
When you had listened to them talking, you had started to feel very hot and bothered and it was no surprise that the next night you had had a dream where Thranduil crawled into your bed, naked, and waking you up with passionate kisses and his fingers caressing you until the sweet release. Then you had woken up, alone in your bed, panting and feeling so needy that you had opened the window and let the cool winter air into your room.

You were ready to be escorted to grand hall where the celebration was going to take place. You were greeted by Legolas and other guests but who you really wanted to see was the king, your husband, Thranduil. You soon saw him welcoming you with open arms, ready to embrace you as soon as you reached him. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close to kiss you. His lips felt like heaven and you did not care that everyone was staring at you.  
During the walk in the garden earlier you had been kissing quite a lot but this was the first time you were kissing in public, in front of the entire court and you were quite happy to show the women of the palace that Thranduil was your husband. You knew all too well that there were ladies who had been offering themselves to the king since his own wife refused to keep his bed warm, but you knew in your heart that Thranduil had not accepted their offers.

There was plenty of dancing followed by a festive dinner and then you danced some more. This was the wedding day that you had been dreaming about and it felt surreal that you got to experience it, finally. Then suddenly it was late night and it was time to thank the guests and go to bed. Thranduil was expecting you to retire in your own chamber but you had something different in mind. You walked to Thranduil when he was talking with his counselors, reached to whisper into his ear and then said with a barely audible voice  
\- Seduce me tonight. 

Your lips touched Thranduils ear and sent shivers all over his body. You told him to come soon because you would retire now and be waiting for him in his private chamber. Your words filled the mind of the king and without saying a word, he nodded. You wished the counselors good night and then left the party. You had never been in the kings private bedroom although you had visited his private dining room many times. It was the place where he had arranged the private dinners after which you had sat by the fireplace talking about everything.

You felt a little nervous as you walked around the bedroom that was very grand and it was more than obvious that it belonged to the king. There were large windows that were framed with fancy, gorgeous and expensive –looking curtains and the walls were decorated with candles and a few paintings, there were plenty of beautiful flowers in vases all around and they made the room smell lovely. You walked into the bathroom and summoned a maid to make the bath ready. You went through the different bath oil bottles and tried to decide which one to choose for the bath. You selected one that smelled exotic and exciting and poured a few drops of it to the bathwater after the maid had told you that it was ready.

The maid left the room and almost simultaneously the king entered his private chamber. He walked through the sitting-dining area and then found you in his bedroom. He bowed a little as he walked to you, took off your crown and put it on the table. You bowed a little as well before reaching out to take his crown off his head. You told him that the bath was ready and he smirked at you playfully.

Thranduil removed the flowers one by one from your hair and opened the few braids that were keeping your hair in check. You were an elf which meant that your hair was mostly always in check but your hair was just like you; fiery in nature and had a mind of its own, so it was not like Thranduils hair that was always silky and smooth. He leaned in to kiss you as his fingers opened the lacings of your dress, so slowly that it felt like taking forever, but you knew that there was no hurry.

You opened the buttons of the kings tunic with shaky fingers and reached to caress the muscles of his chest as soon as you had managed to pull the tunic off his shoulders. His skin felt so much better than you had ever imagined and his muscles were firm and strong which made you admire the level of self restrain and control he possessed. If he had wanted to, he could have ripped your dress off and carried you into the bed instantly. Instead of doing so he moved slowly, enjoying every moment.  
Thranduil slid your dress off your shoulders and it fell on the floor since he had opened the lacings already. You were standing in front of him in your undergarments hoping that he liked what he saw. He stepped away from you and took your hand, led you into the bathroom and there undressed you as well as himself from the remaining clothes. He helped you into the bathtub after he had stepped into it first. He sat down and you sat down in front of him, leaning onto him.

\- My love… he whispered into your ear as he ran stroked your hands with his. You enjoyed the touch very much and sighed with a relaxed smile on your face as he guided you to expose your neck to him. It was time to seduce you and he knew exactly what to do. First he gathered your hair and brushed them on the other side of your head. Then he blew some warm air on the skin of your neck that was waiting for him to caress it with his lips.  
Finally ne pressed his lips on your neck and started to devour the sensitive skin using sometimes also tongue as well as teeth. He moved his hands from your arms on your shoulders and massaged them gently. From that he slid his hands to caress your chest just between your breasts. When he felt that you had gotten used to his touch and felt comfortable enough to relax, he moved to caress your breasts. He kept his touches gentle and light and with round, cherishing movements he explored your body.

You bit your lip as he rubbed your nipples making you feel that familiar tingling sensation between your legs. You sighed and opened your legs a little as a sign that you were quite ready for something more. Thranduil chuckled into your ear and pulled you to sit in a better position so he reached to touch you further. When you were sitting in a better position on his lap, he slid his hand between your legs and without a warning pressed his finger between your lower lips and kept it there, gently pressing against your clit so you had a chance to get used to the feeling.

You however were familiar with it already although your own fingers had never felt this exciting. You pleaded him to touch you and the anticipation felt almost too much to take. Then he finally started to move his finger and caress your most sensitive area. Thranduil watched fascinated your chest heaving in increasing pace as he pleasured you. He kept his actions slow and steady because he did not want to give it to you too quickly. He wanted you to enjoy the journey as much as the destination and it was important that you were completely relaxed and able to trust him when he took you into his bed.

You closed your eyes and concentrated on breathing as you got nearer to your release. You loved the way the king kept massaging your breasts as he caressed you between your legs with his other hand. You had dreamed about this so many times and imagined it awake while you had been in bath alone or rolling in your bed, also all alone. “Let yourself go” Thranduil whispered into your ear as he finally increased his pace as well intensity so you reached your orgasm. You arched your back and moaned his name before falling into the sweet haze. You waited your breathing to calm down and turned around to kiss your husband.

You caressed him as you kissed him and slid your hand on his member that was getting somewhat aroused. You were pleased that your satisfaction and watching you enjoying his touch had made him excided although you had not even caressed him yet. You were somewhat nervous to touch him, but you were feeling drunk from love and passion and therefore you encouraged your mind and wrapped your hand around his semi-hardened flesh. Thranduil moaned softly as you started to stroke him slowly. You wanted to return the favor before moving to the bed.

Thranduil however did not want that. He wanted to pleasure you some more and then finally make you his wife for real. He grabbed your hand and stopped you. You looked confused, worried that you had hurt him but he told you that he wanted to taste you now. He stood up and stepped out from the bathtub, helped you out as well and then dried your skin with a soft, large towel. He dried himself as well and for the first time you saw him and his large manhood half erect. You were getting nervous. What if it hurt? The maid had said that the king was large but you had not imagined that he was that large.

\- Do not worry, my love. I will make you ready for me. Thranduil said and led you into the bedroom. He pulled you into his arms and kissed you passionately. You felt his flesh pressing against your stomach making you feel very hot inside. The king caressed you all over and then lay you down on his bed. He crawled on top of you and lowered himself to kiss you. You traced his jaw with his fingertips and moved to explore his muscled shoulders as well as his arms and back.  
The king left abandoned your lips and moved to kiss your neck. He was gentle and passionate at the same time. He nibbled your earlobe and then moved to kiss your breasts. He traced the shape with his tongue and kissed your nipples hungrily. Then he moved lower and planted a path of soft kisses all the way from your breasts to your lower stomach. He shifted himself so he was between your legs before moving any further. The king pressed your legs open and traced your slit with his fingers. This time he did not focus on your clit but on your opening. It was your first time that anyone was touching you like that and he wanted it to be pleasant for you.

He watched how you reacted when he pressed one finger against your opening and slowly slid it in, until the first knuckle, then he stopped and after your breathing had gotten calm and he felt you relaxing, he continued sliding his finger deeper. He waited before starting to move his finger and he was pleased to see you moving your hips in his rhythm. He slid the finger out and did the same with two fingers. It felt slightly unpleasant but the feeling was immediately placed with a pleasure unlike anything before. Thranduil pressed his mouth against your most sensitive areas and traced your inner lips with his tongue. You forgot the stretch and focused on how well the tongue of your husband pleasured you. After a while even the feeling of having his two long fingers thrusting deep inside you over and over again started to feel good and made you moan for more.

Thranduil slid his fingers out and pressed three fingers against your opening. At this point you were so close to your orgasm that you did not even mind a little pain. You pleaded him to take you and when he thrust his three fingers as deep as possible, you arched your back and reached your orgasm. The pleasure got mixed with slight pain but you were not afraid anymore. Thranduil kept licking, kissing and sucking you gently yet very intensely as he pumped his three fingers into you until you were completely relaxed, panting against the bed.

The king returned to kiss you and smirked to you that you tasted heavenly. He lowered his hips between your legs and rubbed the tip of his hard member against your clit. You reached to kiss him and nibbled his lower lip as you enjoyed the shivers that he provided you with those round movements. He continued kissing you and rubbing you with his hard manhood until you were begging him to take you.

Thranduil chuckled a little and positioned himself to your opening. He told you to relax and made sure that you knew that it was alright to tell him to stop, anytime. You told him that you were ready and breathed in and out slowly. Thranduil surprised you by slamming himself completely in all of a sudden which actually hurt quite a bit. It was his moment of weakness because his need for you had grown too much to handle. He moaned loudly and panted that you felt wonderful and deliciously tight. Then he gathered the bits and pieces of his self control and waited for a moment before starting to move as soon as you had signed to him that it was alright for him to do so. He pulled almost completely out slowly and then slammed himself in as deep as he could again. This time it did not hurt anymore and you were able to enjoy the intense feeling of having you filling you entirely.

You wrapped your arms around him and locked his lips into a heated kiss as he started to rock himself into you. He moved slowly and every time he moved forward, he rubbed your clit at the same time which made moan as you got closer to an orgasm again. Thranduil rolled himself on the bed and you ended up on top of him. You supported yourself with your knees and lowered yourself on his hard flesh. You arched your back and bit your lip. Thranduil enjoyed the view greatly. He reached to caress your breasts and the grabbed your waist firmly with his hand so he was able to help you move.

You rocked yourself back and forth and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on your waist. He was assertive but gentle and you trusted him to guide you. He started to move his hips and guided you to move faster. He was moaning loudly, panting and then he reached his peak. Suddenly Thranduil sat up and wrapped his arm around you pressing you tightly against him. He did not move anymore but he slid his hand between your bodies and pressed it against your clit. He locked your lips into a deep kiss as he caressed you until you reached your orgasm as well.

You panted against Thranduils mouth and begged him not to stop. He bit your lip gently and enjoyed the feeling you clenching around him. He continued caressing you until you were completely exhausted. Then he lay down on his back and pulled you to rest on him. You pressed you cheek against his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of being one with him. He was still inside you, filling you, making you feel absolutely connected with him and complete. The king drew random shapes on your back as he held you close. Finally he rolled you back in the bed, pulled himself out and planted soft kisses on your collarbones before pressing his head on your chest and falling asleep. You kept brushing his hair and enjoying his warmth as well as his weight on you. After a moment you fell asleep as well with a calm smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is the happy end of this short story.
> 
> I hope you liked it! If you did, please do not be afraid to show some love :D
> 
> \- Venla :)
> 
> Part 3 -->  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/27067443


	3. Steve Rogers / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty sequel for   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/16598503  
> which continued with   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/16644352
> 
> So this is like Part 2.5
> 
> You and Steve are working for the Avengers. He is the Captain America and you are the head of PR. It took plenty of time for Steve to ask you out on a date but he finally did. The date led into dating which finally led into a serious relationship.
> 
> Now you are finally taking the things to the more intimate level.

You were very flattered about Steve inviting you to spend a night at his place. You had been dating for almost a year but just last night you had finally spend the night together, sleeping. He had then suggested today in the morning that you would come and spend the night at his place. You had agreed to meet him there after your work day was over. Steve had promised to prepare dinner because he was having a day off from work.

Finally it was evening and you got to go home. You took a bus and arrived to Brooklyn. It had been a long, shitty day at work and you were looking forward to spend the rest of the day with Steve. He was the person who always made you feel better, even after a long-ass day. You knocked at his door and waited until Steve opened the door for you and let you in. You took off your shoes as well as your jacket and hugged your boyfriend for a long time before walking any further into the apartment. Steve had promised to cook but the dinner was not ready, it was mostly all over the kitchen.  
\- Need a hand? you chuckled when you saw the chaos.

\- No… I will run a bath for you… according to your message earlier, you really need to relax. he answered with a smile. Yes, you had sent him a message and complained to him about Stark who had again gotten into tabloids. It was annoying to iron out the gossips when in your point of view what happened in the lives of Stark and his lady-friend, was not even supposed to be your job. You were not Starks personal PR-person, but you worked for the avengers. You sighed and rubbed your forehead. After that you turned off your phone so no one could reach you even by an accident.  
\- How about… I’ll help you with the dinner and then you’ll join me in the bath? I could really use a back massage. you said and made Steve drop an egg. He cursed his carelessness and started to clean the broken egg off the floor. You walked to him and squatted as you picked up the egg shells.

\- Well? you asked casually.   
\- Uhm… alright. he answered with a blush on his face.  
\- What’cha making? you asked after the egg had been cleaned off the floor.  
\- It’s more like “trying” really… I’ve never been much of a cook. Steve answered and smiled shyly. He had wanted to cook for you but it had turned into a disaster. You felt sorry for him because as long as he tried, you appreciated the gesture, besides you loved to cook.  
\- It’s okay… how can I help? you asked.  
\- Well… you can make the salad and I’ll finish this omelet-thing. he answered and pointed at the cutting board that was on the table with washed vegetables.  
\- Roger that, Cap. you said and started slicing tomatoes. Very quickly you forgot the struggles of your work and were able to relax as well as focus entirely on Steve. He looked cute when he was a little bit insecure or shy and now was one of those times. You admired him secretly and kept returning to the moment when he had said that he had loved you, it had been yesterday.

The dinner was soon ready and despite of Steve claiming otherwise, it was very good. You both laughed and talked a lot and the atmosphere was relaxed as well as casual. After you both had eaten, you helped him to collect the plates into the kitchen and put the leftovers into the fridge. When the dining table as well as the kitchen were done, Steve filled the bath tub with hot water, put some bath bubbles and lighted candles. He shyly came to inform you that the bath was ready. You were sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper and put the paper back on the coffee table when your boyfriend signed you to follow him. You walked into the bathroom and were greeted with a beautiful sight.

\- Steve, you romantic! you exclaimed. You loved the way he sometimes surprised you with romantic gestures and you tried to surprise him as well whenever you had a chance to do so.  
\- You like it? he asked with a shy voice. You were having hard time to remember that he was just a nice guy from Brooklyn when he looked like a dude who basically lived at the gym lifting weights and hitting girls. He was still quite insecure and shy when the matter concerned your relationship, or anything else more intimate but he had learned during the time you had been dating. You just had to remember encourage him every once in a while so he gained self-confidence along the way.  
\- It’s wonderful. you answered and started to take off your clothes. Steve turned his head away because he blushed quite a bit. He wanted to give you some privacy so he left from the room.  
\- Where are you going? you shouted after you had noticed him basically running away. Steve was silent for a moment and tried to come up with an excuse for his sudden disappearing.  
\- I just… the candles here… he said and came back soon after blowing off the candles in the dining area, although he took a moment for himself to gather courage to follow his plan through. He had invited you to his place and suggested the bath with a massage. When he returned to the bathroom he saw that you had gone to the bathtub already. The bubbles were covering your breasts but only partially. The sight made Steve swallow once nervously.

\- What are you waiting for? Come on! you said and tapped the edge of the bathtub. Steve took off his shirt and pants. When he was in his underwear you closed your eyes to give him some privacy, he was looking so nervous that you were afraid that he would run away and cry if you kept staring at him, well, maybe not cry but anyway. He sat in the opposite side of the tub, made an “ahem” –sound as sign for you to open your eyes. You smiled at him widely and splashed a bit of water at him which made him laugh. You talked and laughed until he was completely relaxed with you.  
He searched for your foot underwater and raised it on his lap. He tickled the sole of your foot a little and made you laugh as well as to beg him to stop eventually. Then started to massage it slowly, working every toe and then stroking the muscles of your leg. He repeated the same with your other foot too. It felt amazing, especially because you had been standing and running around the Avenger’s HQ all day.

\- You have beautiful feet. he commented. You started to laugh and splashed a bit of water on him.  
\- How about that back massage now? he asked and reached for a bottle of massage oil that was on the floor. He had thought about everything.   
You sat in front of him and leaned forward so he had space to massage you. He poured a generous amount of massage oil on his palms and rubbed them together so that the oil would warm up. He placed his hands on your shoulders and massaged them slowly. He massaged your neck and back and then pulled you to lean on him as he massaged your upper pecs. You breathed slowly with your eyes closed as you enjoyed his touch. He reapplied some oil and massaged your hands; palms and all ten fingers very carefully and then he returned slowly to massage your upper chest. You smiled as you thought how lucky you were to have a boyfriend like Steve. He was strong but gentle, firm yet caring and as the cherry on the top he was a true gentleman.

Steve’s motions became more caressing and less massaging as he continued sliding and rubbing your upper chest. He even dared to slide his hand on your breast accidently. When he noticed that you did not oppose, he encouraged his mind and let his hand explore your breasts further, not focusing on them but not avoiding them either unlike before. He always applied more oil to keep his touch smooth and relaxing. 

Slowly he continued lower, not forgetting your sides as well as your stomach. You sighed when he touched accidentally your lower lips as he was moving to massage your thighs. You heard Steve swallowing once because he was getting nervous; he was on the edge of his courage. He caressed your thigh, getting higher a little unsure of what he was supposed to do. His fingers were at your lower lips, stroking them gently, tracing your slit as you welcomed him to touch you more by parting your thighs as an invitation. He slid one finger between them and moved it slowly a couple of times.

\- You need to tell me what feels good since I’ve never done this before. he whispered. He touched your clit accidently. You gasped for air as the waves of pleasure spread. You had waited for this moment for so long. Sure you had agreed with Steve about taking things slower and you had appreciated the fact that he was not like the other guys. You bit your lip and hoped Steve to touch you again. He however was waiting for you to take the lead.

Steve seemed like he could use some guidance so you placed your hand over his and guided his fingers touch you the way that made you gasp for air. He learned fast and soon you had to grab the edge of the tub to keep yourself anchored to the reality and keep still. Steve kept going and caressing you just like you had showed him. Your breathing got shallower and more rapid. You begged him not to stop and arched your neck so you could kiss him. He slid one finger inside and kept rubbing you the way you had showed him with his thumb. The inserted one more finger and kept going until you arched your back, moaned his name loudly and finally collapsed into his arms. 

Steve wrapped his arms around you and held you tight until you had completely calmed down. After that you both stood up, pulled the plug from the tub, took the shower and rinsed the bubbles off from both of your bodies. You both dried out yourselves and blew off the candles. You dropped the towel and walked to the bedroom where you lay down on the bed and waited Steve to come there.

After a moment he appeared to the doorway looking very nervous. You motioned him to come to bed and rolled on your back. You stretched your limbs in a way that you thought that it would look seductive and highly attractive in your boyfriends eyes. Steve walked slowly to bed and crawled on all fours on top of you. You raised yourself to kiss him and enjoyed the scent of his skin that was mixed with his soap and the massage oil. Slowly he put his weight on you as he lowered himself but he was very careful not to hurt you. You told him that it was alright and encouraged him to relax.  
You caressed his muscles and felt them relax and tense according to his movements. He was kissing you in a different way now; those weren’t shy kisses but deep kisses that were demanding you to surrender yourself to him and to be honest, you did not mind because you had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He let his hands caress, stroke and fondle every part of your naked body he could reach and you did the same. His every touch was seductive and his every look made you want him more.

He touched you between your legs again. This time his actions were hungry and assertive and slowly he drove you insane with need and as you came again, you could feel his hard member pressing against your thigh. He let you catch your breath and then lined himself at your entrance. He looked into your eyes once more for assurance since he did not want to do anything that would not be alright for you. He had to be sure that this was what you really wanted. You smiled and pulled him to kiss you as he slowly entered you, all the way and then pulled himself almost entirely out. Then he repeated his actions a couple of times, still slowly. When he was sure that what he was doing felt good for you, he started to move, keeping the unrushed pace. You wrapped your legs on him allowing him to take you deeper and in a more intensified way.

He was not blinded by lust but in control of his actions all the time. He slowed down when he was about to come and prolonged the first time like that. He found an angle where there was friction to your clit because he noticed the change in your breathing and heartbeat. To have super senses was one of the many perks of being a superhuman. He kept his motions the same until you reached your peak once more. Then he quickened his actions and soon reached his. He thrust a couple of times slowly and then pulled out and rolled beside you. You kept staring at the ceiling as you both continued panting. Steve pulled you into his arms and slowly his breath slowed down.  
\- I love you. you whispered.  
\- I love you… he said and then soon fell asleep. You fell asleep soon after that.

You were happy that you finally had also a physical connection with him. Sure you had enjoyed cuddling and innocent kissing very much but it deepened your relationship now that you had also had sex every once in a while. You were both very busy at work and usually you just got to bed and fell asleep embracing each other and it was enough that you had ways to show that you cared even when there were long times when you were too stressed out or tired to heat things up in the bedroom. Besides sometimes Steve was gone for long times and you had to survive without him holding you, kissing you, caressing you and making love to you.

However the “dry-seasons” made the comeback sex so much better and with practice Steve got actually very good in bed. He was good because he always paid attention to you as you paid attention to him… and he cared. Thinking about your relationship with him made you smile even when you were tired, busy and stressed out and you always hoped that Steve would return home safely after his dangerous missions.

This time he had been gone for three weeks catching the bad guys in the worlds end. It was early morning when he returned to New York and the only person he immediately wanted to see was you. You were half asleep when you heard the door open and someone come into the apartment. You were just too tired to react because you knew that the only person to have a spare key to your apartment was Steve. You heard the shield making a small “kling” sound as Steve put it on the floor. Then the bathroom door opened and closed, and after a moment you heard water running in the shower and then stopping. 

You smiled briefly as you lay on your side when the person sat on the bed and lay down on his side, facing you and put his arm around you. You were facing him but had no strength left to open your eyes or say anything. You knew that the person was Steve but you loved the fact that you recognized his scent and the way he caressed your cheek before sliding his arm behind your back and pulling you closer under the blanket.

You woke up as the alarm went off. You were having a day off but you had forgotten to turn the alarm off the previous evening. Steve was still sleeping peacefully. You thought about waking him up but on the other hand you knew that he was dead-tired, however you had missed him and want him, now so you decided to wake him up in a nice way. You ran your fingers on his arm, back, neck, jaw and then down on his bare chest. You pressed kissed on his naked skin and got lower slowly making sure that he did not wake up. You disappeared under the blanket to caress him with your mouth.

You ran your fingers on his manhood that was still in its relaxed state. You kissed the shaft and slowly intensified your actions. You stroked him slowly and took him into your mouth. You liked to please him like that, to make him come with your mouth. Usually you teased him and prolonged his pleasure as much as possible but this time you just wanted to wake him up and feel him inside of you. You caressed him with your mouth until he came. Then you carefully licked him clean and returned to kiss his chest.

Steve mumbled something and you chuckled as you reached out to kiss him on his lips. The last time you had been close like this you had been a month ago and you had missed this very much. Your skin was aching to be touched and caressed by him. When you kissed him, he kissed you back and rolled on top of you, pinning your hands against the pillow.

\- I’ve missed you. he said and stared into your eyes.  
\- I have missed you too. you answered with a smile on your face. He kissed you again but this time his kiss was hungry and filled with desire. He moved against you and took control of your hands with one of his. He kept your hands above your head against the pillow as his free hand caressed you. You laughed when he tickled you accidently but he muffled your laughter with a deep kiss. He touched your breast and then continued to touch you lower. Steve caressed your outer thighs and you raised your leg a little so you could pull him closer without being able to do so with your hands. This motion exposed your inner thigh and let him reposition himself so he could reach the certain area better. He wanted to make you moan, he really wanted to make you come.

He teased you before slipping his hand between your legs and even then he was teasing as he avoided touching your clit. It was like he knew you inside out and exactly how to make you beg. He released your hands and kissed you deeply as he finally rubbed you. You felt shivers spreading all over your body and the feeling made you moan against his mouth. Your hands caressed his back and you reached lower to caress his sides. You found a ticklish spot which made Steve laugh. You kept tickling him and he finally rolled next to you and as he tried to catch his breath.

You lay next to him laughing out loud and after calming down turned your head to look at him. He was already looking at you with a calm smile on his face. He turned and raised himself to kiss you. You caressed his jaw as he leaned closer. You had missed him so much and even worse; you had been worried for his safety. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him on top of you. You felt that he was hard and after wrapping your legs around his hips, he kissed you passionately and penetrated you deeply. He pulled himself almost out and repeated it. After that he started to move slowly, kissing you all the time. It felt like you had been surrounded by him and you felt completely safe in his arms.  
You rolled on top of him and continued moving slowly. Steve sat up and wrapped his arms around you as you continued rubbing yourself against him and kissed him deeply. His muscles tensed and relaxed around you and then he slid his hand to rub your clit. You had not cared about coming that time. You just wanted to be as close as possible and make him feel good but that wasn’t enough for Steve.

He rolled you back in bed, locked your lips with his as his fingers caressed you from the all right places. You felt your release getting nearer and begged him not to stop. Finally you gasped for air as you reached your peak, it was a wonderful, warm feeling of happiness that took over your body that moment. Steve stopped his thrusts for a moment and held you there in his arms, he brushed your hair, earlobe and cheek with his fingertips and planted soft kisses on your lips. When your breath had calmed down a little, he continued moving slowly without quickening his pace until he reached his orgasm. You felt his muscles tense and then relax. You smiled as you ran your fingers in his hair and thought that you would definitely have to do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/16900252


	4. Loki / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like an extended R-rated version of an existing oneshot, so not really a smutty sequel :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> You (reader) are Eris, the Goddess of Chaos from the Greek mythology. You have lived a long life and now you have been doomed to wander in the cold moonlight consumed by loneliness because the modern humans do not need you to start fights or ignite conflict. Therefore you have gotten very weak and left without a purpose until one day you meet the God of Mischief...

You were pleased; there were so many wars going on in the realm that was under your influence, the earth, so you rewarded yourself with a walk on a wide, grassy field, somewhere on the remote tundra in Siberia. It was nice to escape the chaos and quarreling people sometimes. You liked chaos, hell, you were the goddess of it, but sometimes you were lonely. All the other Greek gods and goddesses had faded away with time because people had stopped believing in them. You however got your power and life force from the fact that people did not get along with each other.  
When the world was too peaceful you appeared in some peoples dreams and whispered soft words of destruction into their ears and filled their heads with the thoughts of glorious wars and victories. When they fell into your web, you got more powerful and found your will to live again. Chaos amused you, it brought meaning to your lonely existence.

But the truth was that you were unhappy most of the times nowadays. You were bored and disgusted because people were so easy to trick. Besides it was ages you had even appeared to anyone; people fought over money and power, they did not need you anymore to fill their heads with chaos and destruction. And even though you were pleased, it was a shallow feeling that did not cover the longing that was eating you alive from inside.  
Sometimes when you went to sleep, you slept for a century and when you woke up, the world had changed and you could not recognize it anymore. You however stayed the same, from millennium to millennium. Years just slipped away. You were a prisoner of time and your own godliness. Life had been fun when you and your kind had been worshiped and you had had your influence in the world, in a twisted way. You had sometimes taken the human form and enjoyed the simple life. The simple life without chaos and you had been happy…

Until you had been summoned and you had stepped into the realm of gods and goddesses again. Life as a human was not easy either; the people that you cared for died, they always did. If not by an accident or act of violence, then it was the cruel, slow death that came with time. Time showed no mercy. It had made you irrelevant and swallowed your brothers and sisters as the world had changed.  
Your peaceful walk was interrupted when you heard someone walking behind you. You turned around to see who was bold enough to follow your footsteps. In the pale moonlight you saw a shape of a tall man and you felt his gaze upon you. This was no man, this was something else.

\- Who are you? you asked with a deep, low voice that echoed in the vast emptiness of nothing but the sky above and grass beneath your bare feet.  
\- I am Loki Odinson of Asgard. Who are you? he asked with a soft tone.  
\- God of mischief, I have heard about you.  
\- Oh yes. he said and walked closer. He stared at you like you had been a pray and he had been the predator. That excited and annoyed you at the same time.  
\- Now answer my question. Who are you? he asked again and this time his voice was assertive. You chuckled because it had been ages since someone had commanded you. The only one who had had that power over you had been Zeus and he had been gone for many thousands of years now.  
\- You are trespassing my realm, Loki Odinson.  
\- Your… realm? he asked and laughed.  
\- There is no throne to be ruled here in Midgard, believe me, I tried. he continued.  
\- Now… he said and pointed you with his staff. You found his threatening rather amusing and laughed.  
\- I am Eris, the Goddess of chaos. I am in the mind of every person. You stepped into my realm, fool, therefore I am also in your mind.  
Loki closed his eyes for a moment and felt you weaving your web of chaos in his mind. He laughed and walked to you, he smirked although you could not see it because he was facing away from the moonlight. He put his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. In a flash you were somewhere else entirely. Then he stepped back and let you go.

You looked around. You were in a bedroom, the sun was setting and coloring everything in warm gold. The light hurt your eyes for a moment because you had gotten used to the pale moonlight and darkness of night. Now you had been brought into the warm sunlight from your cold prison.  
You were on your guard and shifted your gaze into the tall stranger who was standing just a few steps away from you.  
\- Where did you take me? you asked. You tried your best to cover your confusion as well as the feeling of vulnerability that was spreading in your mind with every breath. Loki smirked and took a step closer. You backed away and hit a chair that was behind you. The chair capsized to the floor and you almost fell on it as you stumbled backwards.  
\- Where did you take me? you asked again, this time your voice was angry and you were clearly demanding to get answers.  
\- I brought you to Asgard. You are in my realm now. he chuckled.  
\- Why? you asked.  
\- For my own amusement. he answered and looked at you from your head to toes. 

You were very fair; your skin glowed beautifully and your body was very feminine, you had a gorgeous face and long hair. Your white gown was made of finest silk and the style of it was traditional for ancient Greece. The dress had a flattering V-shaped neckline and it was sleeveless. The dress was flowing and loose but there was a golden colored robe crisscrossing under your breasts and on your waist and gave you that classic hourglass figure. On your shoulders there were golden brooches that were shaped in the form of a branch of an olive tree and on your right wrist there was a matching bracelet. Although olive tree was a symbol of peace and prosperity but it was also a sacred tree that had been used as an offering to the Gods from the mortals.  
Loki could see that you were scared. It was obvious even though you tried to mask it. He enjoyed the situation. He knew that you were powerful but in his realm you were not powerful enough to resist him. He stepped one step closer. You heard his voice in your head as he stared into your frightened eyes with his mesmerizing ones. They were mixture of green and blue and it was impossible to tell which color they were.

His soft words calmed you down although you fought with all your willpower. You did not want to surrender to this handsome stranger, the Norse God of mischief and lies.  
\- Stay away from me. you said with a shaky voice. Loki smiled and took one step closer. His face was framed with hair that was back as the darkest night but it made him look very mysterious and regal. His clothes which were made of leather and had metal details made him look strong and powerful. Black, green and gold; those were his colors. He spoke to you inside your mind again with his soft voice that was seducing you to lower your guards and let him take control. You knew these mind games, you had played them countless of times. However no one had been inside your head before. You stepped back and suddenly there was a wall behind you.  
Your only defense now was to attack.

\- I am the Goddess of chaos, fool! You cannot keep me here! you screamed.  
\- You are mine. Loki answered with a calm tone. He knew that there was nothing you could do. You felt your blood boil and attacked him with everything you had but he grabbed your arms effortlessly and pinned you against the wall. He freed his other hand and held your both hands over your head against the wall with just one hand. You tried to break free but he was just too strong. He was in his realm now, on earth you might had a chance to fight him off.  
\- Now… he said and traced your face with his fingers. His touch was gentle and you were shocked to realize how good it felt.  
\- Please, let me go… you whimpered, still helplessly scared of the handsome stranger.  
\- Oh-no… Such a fair creature… so helpless… so vulnerable… Loki mumbled and smirked at you in a way that made sure that you knew what he wanted; it was your body as well as your soul, he wanted it all and keep you forever.  
\- Please. you said although you could not muster any sound to back your plead.  
\- You don’t want that. I can hear your thoughts, I know you want to surrender. he whispered and lifted your chin by guiding it with his finger. Your eyes met his. He looked graceful now but you kept reminding yourself about the nature of his character. Loki wanted to be totally in control, he wanted you to surrender yourself to him and this was something that you could not do, no… you were the Goddess of chaos and ruled the Earth.

\- Surrender yourself to me and I shall give you what you need. he said with a sultry tone which made your insides tingle and aroused your aching skin. You gasped for air as he pressed his hips against you and you could feel his arousal against your lower stomach. God of Mischief liked to play and he was getting ready to claim you, however you could feel your mind leaving the fear and slip to the wild side of excitement. Oh how you had missed to feel someone’s touch warming up your cold skin. He leaned closer again, pressing his hardened flesh against you. His gaze was so intense that you decided to escape it by closing your eyes. You heard his voice inside your mind, luring you to give in.

\- I know this is what you have been yearning for all these years. I know it is me who you’ve been longing for. There is no point in running away anymore. he said and then pressed his lips against yours. His lips mapped your lips hungrily, sometimes biting your lower lip gently and sometimes pressing his entire mouth firmly against yours leaving you breathless. You did not fight back, which made Loki to chuckle, although you did not exactly return to his kisses either. His laughter made you feel weak and naked, but you were not afraid anymore. You enjoyed someone strong caressing you and challenging you, it had been such a long time since anyone had done that.

His hand kept you in place and other moved from your chin to your neck, shoulder and from there it traced softly the neckline of your dress. His fingers traced the shape of your breast and then he slipped his hand under the fabric. He kept staring you with a smirk on his face, listening to the sound of your breathing and how it changed as he caressed you. He did not touch your nipple at first, just teased your breasts and made you whimper as you tried to guide him to touch you for real. Your defiance made Loki chuckle against your mouth and you surprised him by biting his lower lip suddenly. You were feeling needy and greedy as well, you needed Loki, you needed to feel alive again.

He kissed you again. This time you answered to his kiss with the same hunger. His lips explored yours and demanded you to join him, not to surrender, but join him in his burning passion. You felt his tongue entering your mouth as his mouth devoured yours. His hand massaged, caressed, pinched and teased you under the fabric of your dress and this time he paid much needed attention to your nipple, both of them to be exact. Then his fingers left your breasts and reached to untie your dress. He had such skillful fingers and it did not take long that your dress was on the floor.

Loki parted his lips from yours. You opened your eyes as you panted and bit your lip as you hoped to feel his lips on yours again, massaging them, devouring them and luring your mouth to do things that you had not done for centuries. He smirked and took a long look at your naked body which was the most perfect thing that he had ever seen. He loved to see your breasts heaving with hardened nipples, demanding to be touched again. You smirked at him back and enjoyed his stare. You could feel him basically eating you with his eyes and you knew for a fact that what he saw pleased him greatly because he was getting even harder under his regal clothes. You wanted to touch him, you wanted more than just be used.  
\- If I’ll let go your hands now, you will not fight me, is that understood? Loki asked.  
\- Take your chances, God of mischief. you whispered and smirked. You felt powerful again, which was something that you had not expected to feel ever again because the world had changed beyond recognition to you. Loki was right; he was the one you had been waiting for thousands of years. You knew that he had the power to make you feel warm again as he knew that you had the power to do the same for him. 

Loki freed your hands and you immediately tangled your fingers into his hair as well as into the collar of his shirt and pulled him greedily to kiss you again. When he did, you slowly opened the buckles of his armor and slid the leather vest off his shoulders. The metal details made a sound as they hit the stone-floor and you smirked at the God of Mischief as he was left to stand in his tunic as well as his pants in front of you. You opened the clasps of his shirt slowly and felt the soft fabric under your fingertips. Loki kept running his fingers in your hair as you concentrated on undressing him.

You slid your hands under the hem of his shirt when you had opened all the clasps of the tunic. You enjoyed the feeling of his smooth skin and strong muscles under your touch and slowly you raised his shirt and exposed the flawless, godly chest that was aching for your lips to caress it. Loki helped you to pull the shirt off and he threw it on the floor. “Does my body please you?” he asked with low, trembling voice and stared at you swallowing every inch of his torso with your hungry eyes.  
\- I do not know yet. you chuckled and reached to open the buckle of his belt. You could feel his arousal pressing against the leather of his pants which made you needy to taste him first, before giving yourself to him. When you had opened the belt, you pulled the pants lower and exposed him to you entirely. You chuckled mischievously when Loki moaned softly, surprisingly gracefully as you wrapped your hand firmly around his hard shaft. You stroked him a few times and then stopped.

\- I want you on that bed, tied. you stated and stared into the greenish eyes of the God of Mischief. Just as he was about to protest, you stroked him again and stated  
\- I will not grant you a release, I you refuse my demand.  
Loki swallowed once and nodded. You smirked and stepped a little bit further away and watched him as he removed his leather pants and walked to the bed. You bent down very seductively and took your dress of the floor, removed a silky ribbon from it, wrapped the ribbon around your fingers and then let the rest of the dress fall on the floor. You walked slowly to the bed, deliberately moving your hips in very exaggerated way and then said with a demanding voice  
\- Give me your hands.

Loki did not answer, he just gave you his hands and followed you keenly as you tied then together. When you had made sure that the knot was secure, you pushed Loki on the bed and reached down to kiss his chest. You enjoyed hearing the moans and gasps that escaped the delicious lips of the God who was now seemingly on your mercy. You knew that he was able to break free from any chains made of cloth, but knowing this excited you even more; you knew that Loki surrendered you willingly. It was his choice and he had decided to let you rule him.

You got slowly lower and traced his muscles with your tongue as you got lower and closer to his hard manhood that was waiting and begging you to touch it, give the release that Loki was yearning for. You knelt in front him on the floor and spread his legs for you. You wanted to kiss his inner thighs before anything else because you needed to make him beg. He had captured you, brought you in Asgard against your will and now it was the time that you made Loki pay for such mischief. You kept caressing his hardened flesh with your fingertips just softly and brushing the sensitive skin of his thighs with your lips.

\- Please… he moaned and you chuckled against his thigh. You wrapped your hand firmly around his shaft and moved it slowly up and down but every time he started to pant or moan too loudly, you slowed down and stopped completely.  
\- Oh, God of Mischief… Not that easy. you stated and took a long lick from the base of his cock to the tip. This made Loki gasp for air and beg you again.  
\- Please end this torture! he moaned and this time you decided to please him, but only because it pleased you. You took a long lick again and found a sensitive spot just below the tip. You hardened the tip of your tongue and teased that spot until Loki was about sit up and to tear his ties off.  
\- Stop. you ordered and placed your hand on his lower stomach and pressed him firmly against the mattress again. He groaned in return. No one had ever dared to take him like this before.

\- If you’ll tear your ties, I will return to my world and you’ll never see me again. you threatened him and smirked at him as he immediately stopped wiggling around. Just when he was under your control again, you pressed your soft lips on the tip of his cock and let him slide into your mouth very slowly. You enjoyed the moans as you enjoyed feeling his hard, yet smooth flesh in your mouth. You sucked him, caressed him with your tongue and this time you let him come. You took him as deep as you could and swallowed every drop he gave to you.

Loki stared at the ceiling as he fought to catch his breath. You were still sucking him, prolonging his pleasure until he started to lose his hardness. The feeling of your mouth leaving his cock woke him up and he knew instantly that he owed you the same treatment. You wiped the corner of your mouth as you stood up and sat on Loki with your knees on the both sides of his hips. He offered his wrists to you and demanded you to open the ties.

You opened the ties slowly and as soon as you had freed Loki, he wrapped his arms around you and rolled you to the mattress. He locked his lips with yours and kissed you passionately. When he did this, he rubbed himself sensuously against you since he was laying on top of you and between your legs. He moved in the perfect unison with his lips, rubbing his cock against your slit and providing you the pleasure that you deserved. He grinded himself against you with slow, circular motions and locked your hands against the bed with his. He sometimes pulled back and stared deep into your eyes as he rubbed your clit with his flesh.

\- My turn. he mumbled and then left your lips. He kissed your neck, using his teeth and tongue as he ravished the sensitive skin under your ear. He sometimes nibbled your earlobe and murmured how much he wanted you with low, sultry, incredibly seductive tone into your ear. Then he moved slowly lower, tracing your pulse with his tongue and kissing your collarbones.  
\- Keep your hands there, above your head, love. he mumbled against the skin between your breasts. He let his hand explore your body freely and find all the sweet spots that you had. He traced your lower lips and made you beg for caresses now that he had shifted himself and he was not rubbing you with his cock anymore.

\- I think we need two of me to satisfy you entirely. he stated and instantly you felt a pair of strong arms locking your hands against the bed. You looked up and saw another Loki smirking at you as he leaned down to kiss you. His hair tickled your face as he nibbled your lower lip and engaged your mouth into deep, passionate kiss. Loki enjoyed the sight very much and concentrated on your breasts with his mouth. He planted hot, wet kisses on them and played with your nipples with his tongue. He sometimes bit them gently and finally, after teasing you almost too long, he pressed his finger against your clit and started to provide you the pleasure that you had been longing for the past thousand years, more even.

Loki kept rubbing your clit and slowly kissing, brushing and licking his way lower until he was at your sex. He ignored the area completely at first and moved to kiss your inner thigh. Your mind was busy kissing with the clone and you had completely ignored the fact that the real Loki was now brushing your lower lips with his tongue. He spread your legs wider and took a long lick from your opening to your clit. The feeling hit you like a lightning and you shook involuntarily.

The clone locked your hands with his above your head against the mattress and now that he had freed one of his hands, he moved to caress your heaving breasts as he continued kissing you passionately. You had had sex with two mortal men before but had never been this intense, well of course not because now you were in bed with the God of Mischief himself. Loki started to kiss your sex and slowly drive you closer to your own release. You tasted divine and he loved the way your body responded under his touch. You were basically dripping, covering his tongue as well as his fingers that were teasing your opening and spreading your arousal.

He pressed a tip of his finger inside you and waited for your response. Apparently you needed more so he slid his finger out and pressed two of his fingers all the way in with one intense motion. This you noticed and moaned against the clone-Loki’s mouth. The real Loki continued licking and sucking your clit as he pumped his fingers deep into your core. He slowed down when you were about to come and then started again. You tried to move your hips and guide him to caress you the way you wanted him to, but he kept you firmly in your place as the clone massaged your breasts and sometimes squeezed your nipples gently although he was quite sure that you would not mind a little pain.

Loki took you to the edge of an orgasm again and this time he did not stop. You felt your mind getting completely blank as you gasped for air and stared deep into the greenish eyes of the clone-Loki who had abandoned your lips now and allowed you to breathe freely. He smirked at you and chuckled as you shook and whimpered, gasped and moaned helplessly. The real Loki wrapped his arm around your hips and buried his face firmly against your sex as he pushed you over the edge. He crooked his fingers and rubbed your sweet spot as he demanded you to surrender to him. He prolonged your orgasm and then let you finally calm down.

\- You are divine, the Goddess of Chaos. Loki mumbled against your inner thigh before he crawled on top of you. You chuckled a little and closed your eyes. When you opened them again you noticed that the clone was gone and you were alone with the real Loki again.  
\- Did you enjoy it? he asked and crawled on top of you, to hover on you without actually touching your electrified skin.  
\- You know I did. you said and raised yourself to kiss him.  
\- I can taste myself on you, my need for you… hunger… lust and passion. you added and nibbled his lower lip before letting yourself fall back on the mattress. Loki wrapped his arm around you and lifted you into a better position. You felt his hard cock pressing against your inner thigh and you knew what he wanted to do next.

\- Do you want this? he asked as he stared deep into your eyes with his and put you under his spell. He rubbed the tip of his flesh against your aroused lower lips and every time he brushed either your opening or clit, you felt the shivers of pleasure spreading all over your entirely aroused body.  
\- Yes. I demand that you’ll give it to me immediately. you answered and wrapped your arms around his strong torso. Loki lowered himself on you and attacked your lips, locked them into a heated kiss and pressed the tip of his manhood against your opening. You wrapped your legs around his hips and signaled him that you were ready for it. With one intense and forceful thrust he filled you entirely and muffled your gasps with his hungry mouth.  
Loki’s cock was almost too much for you to take because it was the first time that you were filled by a God and the last time to be filled with anyone, even by a mortal man, had been many centuries ago. You started to move your hips in the same rhythm with him and pressed your nails against the flawless skin of his back as he kept increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Loki gasped for the mixture of pleasure and pain and buried his face into your neck. He devoured the skin and left small bite marks on your neck as well as your shoulder. Those marks faded away immediately but you knew that they had been there. You felt his large manhood almost tearing you apart but the small pain just increased your pleasure. Suddenly you surprised Loki by rolling him to the bad and taking your rightful place on the God of Mischief. You straightened yourself and pressed Loki against the mattress as you started to grind yourself against him. Loki placed his hands on your waist and helped you to move.

\- Touch me! you demanded. Loki moved his hand on your breast but it was not what you wanted now.  
\- No. you said and stopped moving completely. Loki smirked at you and ran his fingertips on your skin as he got closer to your sex. He placed his fingers on your clit so every time you moved, his fingers caressed your most sensitive areas.  
\- Yes! Like that! you said and leaned backwards a little as you found the best rhythm once more. You moved your hips and enjoyed the feeling of being completely filled, caressed and you knew that Loki enjoyed what he saw; you were the most sensuous, delicious and divine creature he had ever seen and he was truly blessed to spend the rest of his immortal life with you. You drowned yourself into the sound of your own moans that got mixed with the sounds that escaped his lips.

Then you leaned down to kiss Loki and helped him to sit up with you. He took control and wrapped his arm around you, pressed you tightly against his strong body and moved you as he wanted. He moved his hips as well as rubbed your clit with his fingers. Your bodies were tightly tangled with each other and the union was perfected when you locked your lips with his and sank your fingers into his raven black hair. You were moving as one, giving yourselves to each other, slowly getting closer to the shared release. Your hearts were beating in the same pace and you were sharing the same breaths which made your heads spin.

The orgasm felt getting nearer and your mind slipped into a place where no time or other world existed. Loki was there with you. Then it washed over you, an incredible feeling of fulfillment and being entirely satisfied. You heard Loki speaking to you inside your mind, encouraging you to just let everything and give yourself to him, now and forever, for him to love, protect and cherish. You felt him reaching his peak and joining you in that delicious bliss.

The movements got slower and your breaths calmed down eventually. You were panting against Loki’s neck as he was panting against yours. You felt him still inside you and every time you or he breathed and moved even a little, you felt small electric shocks everywhere that kept reminding you of the things that had just happened. You leaned back a little and Loki brushed the stray locks of behind your ear. He was smiling in such graceful and calm way that it made you feel calm as well. He kept admiring your gorgeous features and brushing your hair that was slightly messy now.  
\- Don’t do, never leave me. he whispered. You pressed a kiss on his forehead and smiled as you returned to look at him. You sighed silently and answered  
\- Never.


	5. Ned the Pie Maker / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty sequel for my Pushing Daisies oneshot that then grew into a longer story (in total 5 parts and this)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/22269098
> 
> You (reader) got into the Pushing Daisies -world and met the Pie Maker. Stuff happened and now your relationship is in that point that we take a trip to the smutty-side.

Ned stopped getting dressed and turned to look at you. You hugged the blanket and shook as you cried and muffled your sobbing with your hand. The sight made Ned’s heart ache and he realized that he didn’t care about what you had said and therefore he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
\- So you are not freaked out about it? That I wake the dead, solve murders and use rotten fruit to make pies. he asked with a soft tone. You answered him by shaking your head and suddenly you felt his hand on your cheek, softly sliding on your chin and then guiding you to look at him. You swallowed you tears, removed your hand from your mouth and said  
\- You are the kindest and gentlest man I have ever met. And I’m so lucky that you are real.  
\- Even if I am just a character of some TV-series? Ned asked with a small smile on his face.  
\- You were never “just” anything. No one with such a big heart-  
Suddenly Ned leaned closer and slammed his lips on yours. He crawled back to bed without letting your lips go for even a moment and lowered himself on top of you after helping you to lay down comfortably. His lips mapped yours and he kissed away your tears. Slowly you pulled away the blanket that was covering you and welcomed the pie maker into your arms. You caressed him through his shirt and when he drew back a little, you opened your eyes and stared into the eyes of the man that you had fallen completely in love with and you were greeted with the same adoration than before.

You smiled as you traced the charming features of Ned the pie maker’s face. He was calm and smiled a little when you ran your fingers down from forehead, along his nose to his lips and felt the soft skin. You knew that there was no hurry and therefore you wanted to take your time to memorize every wrinkle and every detail of his face, just as you would memorize every muscle and curve of his body later. You brushed Ned’s cheek and jaw with your fingertips, keeping your touches featherlike and sometimes so light that Ned was not even sure if he had imagined you touching his face or if it had really happened.

Ned kept hovering over you, staring at you with a mesmerized look on his face as you lay on the soft pillows and bathed in the soft sunlight that kept still pouring into the bedroom from the window. Your hair was messy and pretty much all over the place but Ned wouldn’t have wanted it to be in any other way, no, this was you and all these small details, such as messy hair, the small crow’s-feet around your eyes and the way you skin got Goosebumps when it was exposed to a bit of cold air, he loved every detail about you. He also loved how you took your time to touch him. He wasn’t that kind of man who would have just pulled off his pants and be all up-and-ready for action.

\- Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now? he asked, or more like stated softly with a relaxed and mesmerized smile on his face. Hearing that made you smile very widely which made Ned smile even more. He very rarely felt so calm and certain about himself but here, in this moment with you he was filled with serenity and love for you. It was not needy or desperate love, it did not demand great sacrifices from him like sometimes in the movies the heroes and heroines had to make for love, although he secretly knew that he would do whatever sacrifices for you if they ever were necessary, but he liked this easiness. 

This felt like a moment when every piece had found its place in the huge puzzle called life and if Ned could have chosen, he would have stayed in this moment for the rest of his life. You noticed that Ned was clearly thinking about something as he smiled at you but even though he was thinking about great, deeply profound things, he was still present there with you, in that bed, bathing in the morning light. You wanted to ask him what he was thinking about but you were slightly worried that if you said something, it would break the moment somehow; maybe you would wake up or somehow notice that it was only an illusion, very real illusion but an illusion nonetheless. 

\- What are you thinking about? you asked with a soft tone, slid your hand behind his neck and pulled him to kiss you. Ned kissed you very softly as he planted small kisses on your lips. He kissed the corner of your mouth and then touched your nose with his a couple of times which was a very playful and adorable gesture.  
\- You. Ned sighed against your lips and drew back just a little bit.  
\- Uhuh? What about me? you asked and reached to kiss him but all you managed to do was to brush his lips because he was just too far away. Ned chuckled a little when you failed to kiss him. He was deeply flattered that you wanted to feel his lips on yours and he decided that soon he would drown you in caresses as well as kisses… but there was no rush.  
\- Just…. How much I want you. Not just your body, or… sex… but I want you, all of you. Is that weird? he asked. You shook your head slowly and answered  
\- I know what you mean. I want you too.  
\- Do you think that this is too fast? Ned asked and brushed your nose with his again.  
\- No… or yes… but I don’t care. you replied and raised your head a little from the pillow to kiss his lips.

This time he didn’t draw back and answered your kiss by nibbling your lower lip a few times. Ned knew exactly what you meant; he also thought that it was pretty early for taking things this far and intimate but he didn’t care either. The truth was that he had been fantasizing about this moment from the first time he had spent time with you at the bakery and the time had slipped away. Besides he had a feeling that you had been thinking about the same thing; him and what it would be like to be touched by him, to be loved by him and finally this was the moment when you both were able to do all the things that you had been dreaming about.

Ned leaned closer and guided you to lay comfortably on the pillows. He lowered himself on you very carefully and pressed his lips on yours. He moved slowly and you followed his lead. Ned supported himself with his one elbow and with his other hand he kept brushing your hair. You caressed his cheek and he moved his hand from your hair on your hand, crossed his fingers with yours and pressed your both hands against the pillow. His lips explored yours very carefully. He did not miss a spot and you could feel that he dedicated his entire focus on you. You only parted from the kiss when you both needed a bit of air every once in a while but the kiss remained modest and not particularly deep.

You slipped your free hand under Ned’s t-shirt and felt the muscles of his back. You caressed his sides and this time avoided the ticklish spots. His skin felt soft and warm under your touch and you enjoyed touching every inch of it that you could reach. You pulled Ned closer and squeezed his hand that was still holding yours. He squeezed your hand as a response and moved it above your head which gave him a freedom to support himself with that hand. He freed his previous supporting hand and took your free hand, locked it above your head as well and moved to kiss your neck. You turned your head to give him a better access, of which he took advantage of. Ned kissed your neck with an open mouth and he devoured your skin with great enthusiasm. You felt his teeth brushing your neck sometimes but the feeling changed instantly into something else; kisses, light sucks or even arousing licks which made you gasp and moan time to time.

Ned kept your hands above your head with his, he had locked his fingers with yours and there was no escape. You brushed his leg with the sole of your foot and welcomed him closer, between your legs. Ned shifted himself a little and in this new angle his movements rubbed you just the right way for you to get aroused. You wrapped your legs around his and moved your hips with him, almost like you had been already making love. Ned moved to kiss your lips again and this time he deepened the kiss by adding a little bit of tongue in it. You touched his tongue with yours and together they found a perfect way to move with each other, just as your bodies had. The kiss subsided slowly as you both were left breathless and in the urgent need for air.  
\- What are you thinking? Ned asked when he parted his lips from yours. He was panting and so were you.  
\- That you need to take that shirt off. you panted and smiled widely. Ned added “again” and you both started to laugh. He freed your hands so you were able to pull the shirt that was already halfway up anyway over his shoulders and head. You threw the shirt away and traced the muscles of Ned’s chest. You noticed that he was now a little bit more muscled than he had been in the series and especially his shoulders as well as his arms looked very strong. Maybe he had been lifting heavy flour bags or something.  
\- I want to touch you. you whispered and Ned let you to roll him to the bed. 

You ended up on top of him and sat up. You had your knees on both sides of his hips and your sex was pressing on his. You admired the bare torso of the pie maker and leaned down to kiss him. You brushed his lower lip with your tongue and felt Ned moving his hands on your waist as you slowly kissed him. He slid his hands slowly higher on your sides and caressed your back, shoulders and finally sank his fingers into your hair. You pressed your breasts against his chest as he pressed you closer with his arms.

You moved yourself slowly against him and Ned felt your nipples getting harder as his semi-hardened manhood kept rubbing your sex through your panties and his boxers. You sometimes drew back a little to stare into the eyes of the pie maker as you moved. Your hair hung over your face and shone in the sunlight which made you look like a magical creature from another world. You slid your hands on Ned’s shoulders, arms and finally tangled your fingers with his and pressed his hands over his head against the pillow, just like he had done to you a moment ago.

You kept moving slowly with round movements and then slid your hands along his arms as you returned to sit straight. You traced Ned’s muscles with your fingertips and leaned down to press soft kisses on his chest. Your hair tickled Ned sometimes when you had moved to kiss his neck as well as nibble his earlobe. Tickling made him laugh a little to which you answered with a simple “shhh” –whisper and surprised him with an openmouthed kiss on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. You nibbled the skin a little and chuckled lightly when you made Ned gasp for air. Then you left his neck and slowly ventured lower.

Ned loved the way you took it very slowly with him, even now when he was clearly aroused. You caressed his skin and slowly moved closer to his most private parts. When you got to the waistband of his boxers he tensed up a little because he was getting a bit nervous. You noticed this and skipped the area of his manhood and moved between his legs when previously you had been sitting on his legs, always getting lower as you had moved to kiss him lower. You massaged the muscles of his legs and thighs firmly, in the most relaxing way with your fingertips and when Ned seemed to relax again, you got slowly higher and focused on his inner thighs and to trace his semi-hardened flesh through the fabric of his boxers.

This made Ned moan softly and you encouraged yourself to caress him more intensely. You rubbed him through the fabric and sometimes provided attention to his testicles as well. Ned closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to decide if this was happening for real or was he just having a dream; a very vivid and wonderful dream. He got back to reality when he felt your fingers getting under his boxers for the first time. He tensed up a little again. You were smiled a little and said  
\- Don’t worry, I don’t bite.

This made Ned laugh and after he had recovered from the nervous burst of sudden laughter, he felt more relaxed and you proceeded. You caressed him under his boxers a little by softly brushing his member and sometimes sliding your hand on his backside as well. Ned had very nice butt and you were delighted to get to know it more closely now. Then you took a good grip from the waistband and slid the boxers down to his knees and all the way to his ankles. Finally you threw then on the floor as well.  
\- You like to throw my clothes around. Ned laughed when his boxers flew across the room and landed somewhere behind the bed.  
\- Yeah, I am trying to hide your clothes so you cannot leave. you smirked and told him to enjoy himself. You wrapped your hand around his manhood and started to move his slowly up and down. Ned got harder instantly which was a clear sign that he liked what you were doing. You leaned down and kissed the tip of his flesh softly. You brushed it with your lips and sometimes even with your tongue. Then you took a long lick along his shaft and stopped to caress the sensitive spot right near the tip. You used your entire tongue and sometimes changed to use only the hardened tip of it. You planted hot, wet kisses along his shaft as your hand kept moving firmly up and down.

Ned started pant and moan more. You slowed down your actions until he calmed down a little. Then you started again but this time you kissed the tip of his manhood and started slowly take him into your mouth. You let him slide deeper and massaged his flesh with your tongue as you gently sucked him. When he started to moan and pant louder again, you began to move yourself up and down until Ned grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it as he wanted to muffle his groans into it. He was worried about the neighbors. You waited that Ned got down from his heights a little and then returned to kiss him. You lay yourself on his naked body and removed the pillow from his face.

Ned rolled you back into bed immediately. He bit your lower lip gently and then locked your lips into a deep, heated kiss. He sometimes drew back to stare into your eyes and just to smile at you because no one had ever done that to him before. He had had some experiences in the past with his ex-girlfriends but it was such a long time ago that this all felt completely new and exciting for him, especially when he had been in a relationship where touching was a strict no-no. After Chuck he had not found anyone, he had not been even looking because he had not felt ready for a new relationship and he was not the type to sleep around. Then he had met you, gotten genuinely attracted and interested in you but the timing had been wrong. He had however waited for you and now finally he was here with you, kissing you and thinking about all the ways he could return the favor.

Ned left your lips and focused on your neck for a moment. He nibbled your earlobe and massaged your sensitive spots with his tongue. You brushed his hair and caressed his shoulder as you enjoyed his lips mapping and conquering your neck with such dedication that you had never felt so worshiped before. It was obvious that Ned was not thinking about the bakery, not the soccer-game of the week before or even what you had told him before, no, he was completely focused on you and pleasing you was his current purpose on this planet.

Ned moved lower. He kissed your skin and sometimes slid his tongue on it slowly. When he had caressed your arms, he moved to brush the area of your collarbones and slowly got lower. For the first time he was focusing on your breasts and even now, he moved slowly nearer your nipples. Ned moved next to you for a moment so he had a better access to touch your feminine curves. He traced the shape of your breasts with his fingertips and watched carefully as your chest heaved in the soft morning light. He kissed the areas that got Goosebumps and then moved to kiss your nipple softly as his fingers caressed the other nipple.

You brushed your fingers through Ned’s hobbit-like hair as he adored your breasts. His actions were not rushed or filled of hunger, quite opposite actually. He was gentle, had an enormous amount of patience and he did everything with such care and affection that you couldn’t help but smile. You smiled because you felt loved, for the first time in your life. You had always wondered what sex would feel with a person who really cared for you and now you were in bed with Ned, the kindest and cutest guy who you had ever met.

Ned moved his hand from your breast and continued his explorations lower. He caressed your sides as he planted soft kisses under your breasts and moved his hand on your lower stomach. Ned however ignored your sex and continued caressing your thigh, leg and reached to massage your ankle very gently. He returned to kiss you as his fingers continued brushing your leg and after knee moved to the skin of your inner thigh. When he got higher he suddenly stopped kissing you and drew back a little.  
He swallowed once and smiled at you when he focused his eyes on yours. You were mesmerized by his long lashes that made his eyes look very emotional and beautiful. Ned moved his hand on your sex and caressed your lower lips through your panties very softly. He moved his fingers with round movements and slowly parted your lower lips with his finger. You kept staring into his eyes like you had been under a spell and all you could was to let soft gasps to escape your lips every once in a while.

Ned slid his hand under the panties after a moment. He repeated the same actions but this time there was no fabric between his fingers and your skin. He moved his fingers slowly between your lower lips and touched your clit gently. He monitored you, your breathing and how it changed as he kept touching you like this. He got closer and kissed the corner of your mouth as you closed your eyes and moaned softly. “Ned” you gasped as you grabbed his arm as you tensed up and reached your orgasm. It was a sweet, warm feeling that spread all over your body in that instant but it was not enough for Ned.  
He kissed you once and then returned between your legs. He raised your ankle and kissed it softly before kissing his way up, all the way up to your inner thighs. He traced the lace of your panties before sliding them off. You helped him by lifting your butt a little and followed your panties flying across the room and landing somewhere next to Ned’s t-shirt as well as his boxers. The thought of your clothes in a random pile of underwear and clothes made you chuckle a little but your thoughts were soon interrupted when you felt Ned kissing your inner thigh and then his warm breath on your lower lips.  
\- You do not have anything down here that might come alive? Ned asked playfully.  
\- What? you exclaimed and then started to laugh a little.  
\- I am going to touch you… with my tongue. Ned said and instantly regretted of saying such a ridiculous thing. The truth was that he was a little bit nervous because he had not done this for a long time. He wanted to make you feel as good as you had made him feel and now that he was literally facing the task at hand he was getting worried that he might not know how. This was the reason why he had blurted such a ridiculous thing.

\- No worries, I kind of evicted the trolls and goblins a few days ago. you joked and thought “what the fuck did I just say?” to yourself but the good thing was that it made Ned laugh a little and it, the fact that you were not being dead-serious about the situation, gave him courage to continue.  
Ned kissed your lower lips and then spread them a little as he started to please you with his tongue. He took one long lick from your opening to your clit and listened to the sounds you made. He repeated this and this time he focused on your clit when he got there. He used his entire tongue and sometimes only the tip of it. He nibbled your clit with his lips and sucked you gently. Eventually you started to pant and moan louder and it got harder to stay still. Ned moved his hand on your lower stomach to keep you still as you reached your orgasm. He slowed down his actions and when you had returned from your heights, he began again.

This time however you felt his fingers at your opening and slowly he slid two in. He slid them deep and crooked them which made you shake a little. Ned repeated this and you shook again but now the shake was accompanied with a loud moan. Ned congratulated himself for finding some sensitive areas and started to caress your clit again with his mouth. He moved his fingers slowly in and out and after a while added even the third finger. Ned slid them slowly in and crooked them, spread them and felt your inner walls before focusing on that spot inside. 

Ned kept thrusting his fingers with increasing pace and every time he slid them deep into your core he stimulated that sensitive spot. He sucked and licked your clit until you were about to come. He wanted to see you because he thought that it was the most beautiful thing to see and he was proud of himself that he was able to bring you to such heights and give you such pleasure. You tried to move your hips although you were still being kept firmly in your place by Ned’s hand.  
\- Ned… you gasped suddenly as a loud moan. Ned raised his head a little.  
\- Don’t. Stop. you moaned and grabbed the same pillow that Ned had used for muffling his sounds during his orgasm. Ned continued with his caresses but this time he rubbed your clit with his thumb. He watched you mesmerized as you arched your back and tangled your fingers with the sheets of your bed just to anchor yourself into the reality as your mind got lost into the soft haze of intense orgasm. You shook a little, tensed your muscles and then fell back to the bed. Ned could hear you laughing into the pillow and according to the intense pulsation and the way your inner walls were clenching around his fingers, he could be assured that you had gotten it good.

You removed the pillow from your face and gestured Ned to return into your embrace. He crawled on top of you and lowered himself onto your shivering body and pressed his chest on your heaving breasts. “I want you” you whispered as you guided him to kiss you and wrapped your legs around his hips. Ned kissed you deeply and you both moved, rubbing your bodies together almost as if they could have melted into one as a result. You felt Ned getting aroused again as his member pressed against your sex as you moved causing delicious and exciting tingles spread all over your body, almost like little electric shocks that sparked you back to life. You wrapped your arm around the precious pie maker and caressed his neck with your other hand. He had also wrapped his arm around you and used his free hand to caress you everywhere he could reach. Suddenly he stopped.

\- Are you sure? he asked and looked deep into your eyes, or more like into your soul. You smiled with a soft “yes” as an answer and pulled him to kiss you again. Ned positioned himself at your opening and slowly entered you. He slid all the way in and waited for you to signal that it was alright to move. You started to move your hips a little and Ned did the same. He grinded yourself into you as he locked his lips with yours and devoured your mouth in the most seductive and sensual way which made your head spin.

Ned slid almost completely out and then thrust in forcefully which made you shake as he hit that sensitive spot inside. He repeated this but this time he was gentler. He wanted to stay as close as possible physically, emotionally as well as mentally. You kept moving slowly, intimately and without any rush until you both were close to the release. You both slowed down and gave yourselves time to recover because neither of you wanted this to be over so soon.

When it was safe to continue, you rolled yourself on the top and started to move yourself back and forth with round and sensuous movements. Ned held you firmly by your waist and sometimes moved his hands on your hips and butt as well. You leaned down to kiss Ned but he surprised you by wrapping his arms around you and sitting up with you. He kissed your neck and held you close as you moved slowly on his lap with him deep inside you. Occasionally you arched your back when Ned moved to kiss your upper chest and moved his hand on your breast. He massaged your heaving curves gently and rubbed your nipple as he reached to kiss your jaw and neck again.

Ned pinched your nipple a little which caused your clit to tingle. “Touch me” you begged with moans and gasps because you had a feeling that Ned was about to reach his orgasm soon. He slid his hand between your bodies and touched your clit which made you gasp for air. You slammed your lips against Ned’s and kissed him great passion. You increased the pace of your movements and bit Ned’s lower lip gently as you felt him holding you even tighter against his body. His muscles tensed and he panted against your mouth as he reached his peak. You slowed down your movements and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. Ned took a moment to gather himself and then he realized that you were still lacking your final release although you were not sure if you were able to reach one more, besides you were already completely satisfied.

Ned started to caress your clit again. He rubbed it between his fingers and when he had found the perfect speed and method, he kept going like that. He did not change anything until you buried your face into his neck and muffled your moans with his skin. You embraced him tighter as he kept caressing you and prolonging your ecstasy. “Too much” you panted because it felt like the intensity of this experience was too much to take but Ned did not let you get away with it that easily. He whispered “let yourself go” and continued caressing you until you collapsed into his arms completely.  
You leaned your forehead to Ned’s shoulder and smiled as your breathing got slowly calmer. Ned brushed your hair and ran his fingers up and down on your back. After a moment you straightened yourself and returned to look at Ned. He was smiling and staring at you with an expression that l looked like he had never seen anything so beautiful. You brushed his hair and traced the features of his adorable face with your fingertips.

\- How are you feeling? he asked after a relaxing silence.  
\- Happy… very alive… and exhausted. you answered. Ned agreed with you and asked "hungry?" to which you answered "starving!". He suggested that you would take a quick shower together and return into bed with the pie he had brought from the Pie Hole and a couple of forks to attack the pie with.  
You thought that it was a wonderful idea and got out from the bed. Ned put the pie into the oven to get warm while you took a quick shower together, then you dried yourselves with large towels and finally Ned took the pie from the oven. It was warm but not too hot. He grabbed a couple of forks and followed you into the bedroom where you were already waiting for him. You both were still wrapped into the towels while you had a bed-picnic sitting and sometimes even laying on the soft bed sheets.

When you had eaten, Ned took the leftovers back into the fridge and hung your towels to dry. When he came back he was greeted with a sight of you laying relaxed under the cover with your eyes closed. When you heard that Ned entered the room, you raised the blanket and gestured him to join you. Ned sat on the edge of the bed and lay down next to you. He opened his arms to you and welcomed you to cuddle him, which was an invitation that you accepted in a heartbeat. You pressed your head on the naked chest of the adorable pie maker and wrapped your arm around him. Ned stared at the ceiling and watched the shadows of the nearby trees dancing on it. He took a deep breath, put his hand on your head, slid it along your hair down on your back and drew pies on the soft, warm, naked skin of the person who was the most beloved person in the entire world, all the worlds included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to DustyLite as a thank-you for your comment.
> 
> I hope you liked this :)
> 
> And I hope that this was "Ned"... something that he would do... and how he would do it. I mean that this was fluffy enough :D my goal was to make this as true to the character as possible. I hope I succeeded and if not... i hope it was... entertaining :D


	6. Legolas / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is like the part 4.5 for the Legolas / Reader (6) -story, where the reader is the jeweler, a peasant elf that fell in love with Legolas, not knowing that he is the prince.
> 
> Oropher is the name that Legolas gave to himself, so Oropher and "Oropher" means Legolas. This is not a threesome :P there is no Oropher :D it is just Legolas.
> 
> Link to the first part of the story:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/26439930

You shifted your hands from “Oropher’s” cheeks to his neck and tangled your fingers into the collar of his tunic. You didn’t want to care about the king anymore and you didn’t want to die, if you should die by the orcs tomorrow, without knowing what it would have been like, to be entirely his with every part of your body as well as your soul. You started to open slowly the hooks of his tunic and when you had gotten all the way down, you pressed your hand on his heart and felt it beating very fast. You noticed the small pendant of glass jar that was filled with tiny sparkling stones hanging from the leather chain and it made you smile. You had given it to "Oropher" and he was still wearing it, just like he had promised, keeping your good wishes close to his heart, always.

Legolas smiled at you and pulled you to sit closer to the edge. He tried to figure out what you were thinking about but your eyes that were usually bright were now dark and filled with mysteries. He kept caressing your legs, slowly getting higher, daring more because you were not rejecting him. Legolas didn’t know where this would lead, but he knew where this shouldn’t lead. Caressing you however didn’t feel wrong and the young prince felt it in his bones as well as in his heart that he was meant to be here, close to you and worship you with his entire being.

You explored the prince’s bare chest, traced all the muscles and memorized every detail of it. You slid your hands on his sides and on his back, pulling him closer to you which forced you to spread your legs even more and now he was standing as close as he could. You slid the tunic off from his shoulders and let it fall on the floor. Legolas moved his other hand from your knee and put it on your shoulder. It was his turn to get to know you as you had gotten to know him. He caressed your shoulders, still looking deep into your eyes with that adoring, small smile on his face.

Legolas caressed your arm and ran his fingers slowly up and down on your cool skin. He returned to caress your neck and brushed your lips with his thumb very softly. You closed your eyes and kissed the tip of his finger as it stopped on your lower lip to rub it gently. His hand continued its explorations on your collarbones and upper chest. Legolas slipped his hand under the strap of your nightgown and traced the neckline which made you sigh when his fingertips brushed the upper part of your breast. Your skin was soft and flawless and Legolas couldn’t get enough of it. It had felt heavenly when you had caressed his chest, sides and stomach and he wanted you to experience it as well so he slid the straps of the dress down and let the silky nightgown fall down on your waist exposing your curves to him.

You blushed a little, turned your head away and just as you were going to cover yourself as an involuntary reaction, Legolas put his hand under your chin, turned you to look at him and sighed “please, don’t”. You took a deep breath and smiled as you returned to drown into the blue depths of his eyes. Legolas kept his hand under your chin and moved his other hand from your knee. He pressed it on your heart and waited until your heartbeat had returned to normal. Then, when you were not nervous anymore, he started to explore your chest with his fingertips, slowly and attentively. He didn’t miss anything and he was careful not to cause you any discomfort, he also kept his eyes fixed upon your eyes, until he moved to stare at your slightly parted lips. He studied and traced the shape of your breasts and slowly moved to caress your nipples. He rubbed them and occasionally pinched them softly which made your womanhood tingle like something had caused an electric shock running through your body, electrifying you and making you aroused beyond your comprehension.

“Oropher’s” touch felt strange yet wonderful and exciting. He moved slowly and waited for you to tell him to stop or smile at him as a sign of approval. His touch made you feel alive in the ways that you had never felt alive before. It made your insides tingle and your stomach fill with butterflies and when he touched your breasts, it made you feel electrified and quite needy, which was something that you had never experienced before. Legolas leaned closer to kiss you and guided you delicately to raise your chin a little. You closed your eyes as he closed his and after he had drawn back a couple of times teasingly, he finally pressed his lips on yours.

His hand traveled slowly lower, on your knee again and there it disappeared under your dress and this time he caressed your inner thigh, slowly getting higher. You gasped against Legolas’ mouth when he reached your most private parts and gently touched you in the ways that you knew to be inappropriate, but it felt so right anyway. First he just slide his fingers between your lower lips, feeling your arousal spreading and seeping from your hot womanhood and then he finally dared to press his fingers further. He pressed his finger gently against your opening, which made you gasp a little because it was not very pleasant… not yet at least. 

He explored you and found the spots that made you gasp for air and arch your back involuntarily. He rubbed your clit with slow, circular movements and added his other finger to tease your opening very gently. He sometimes slipped the tip of his finger inside, but never more than just the tip. You got lost into the kiss and wrapped your arms around him, just to feel his skin on yours, tangled together so tightly, into a sweet embrace. You panted and nibbled Legolas’ lip as he caressed you, taking his time until you were relaxed enough to let yourself go completely. You felt the orgasm building up inside you and your soft sighs turned into louder moans which Legolas muffled with his mouth. You had the freedom to do whatever you wanted in Erebor and the dwarf lords had given you their word not to gossip about anything that happened under their roof, but it didn’t mean that they had to hear what was happening behind the closed doors.

Legolas kept embracing your shivering form and buried his face into your neck. He planted openmouthed kisses right under your ear and nibbled your earlobe gently, using his teeth and lips to bring you pleasure. He returned to kiss your swollen lips that were tingling and deliciously red from the kisses that had grown from sweet and innocent to hungry and daring. You pulled back a little when Legolas was about to kiss you again and chuckled when the prince sighed out of disappointment or frustration. You opened your eyes and he did too and for a moment you stared into his eyes from very close distance.

He continued caressing your most sensitive areas and kissed you again when he noticed that your breathing got shallower and turned into random gasps. He slid his tongue into your mouth and after gathering your wits, you encountered it with yours. It felt pleasantly strange to have something of him inside you and it made you hungry for more. You devoured his mouth and held him close as your other hand traveled lower on his chest, stomach and reached eventually the edge of his pants.

You felt him over his trousers and then slid your hand under the fabric. Legolas moaned softly against your mouth when your fingers brushed his private parts, you felt his size and shape which both pleased you greatly, although his size made you a little worried. You felt him react under your gentle touch and it made you need him even more. “Take me” you moaned as you caressed his smooth, soft yet hard flesh with your hand. “You’re not ready, my love” Legolas answered and abandoned your lips again. He pulled you to stand and your nightgown slid down on the floor. Then he closed the window, helped you to sit on the edge of the window ledge again and continued kissing you down, paying attention on all your curves and every inch of your skin. He kissed your breasts and admired your nipples that got hard under his touch. He sucked them gently as you sank your fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp. You bit your lip and moaned as "Oropher's" tongue traced your curves and finally abandoned your breasts as he continued to unexplored areas.

“Oropher” helped you to lean back a little and knelt in front of you. You reached to brush his hair but he told you to relax. He had never done anything like this before but he had heard the married elf-guards talking about their experiences every once in a while with many details, which had made the prince blush at the time but now the knowledge became rather handy. Legolas raised your other leg on his shoulder and planted soft kisses on your inner thigh as he got higher very slowly. Finally he reached your lower lips and traced your slit with the tip of his tongue. You were burning from desire and anticipation, feeling him nibbling your lower lips, sliding his tongue between them just a little and then denying you the pleasure of feeling his hot mouth on your needy flesh. Finally Legolas spread your lower lips a little and took a long lick from your opening all the way to your clit using the entire width of his tongue which sent shivers all over your body and made you gasp for air.

You held onto the stone ledge and closed your eyes as you processed all the new sensations as well as feelings that filled both your body as well as your spirit. Legolas was gentle, he did everything very slowly and gave you time to adjust yourself. He slid his finger in, not very deep at first and then all the way when he was sure that you would be able to take it. He kept licking, kissing and sucking your clit as well as the surrounding areas as he slowly thrust his finger in and out. He slid his finger out completely and then added second finger. He pressed them against your opening and moved them in circular motions as he prepared you to take him.

You took a deep breath and relaxed as you got used to the feeling of being stretched in such way. After a moment you felt those two fingers sliding in all the way and the feeling was surprisingly pleasant and exciting. Legolas crooked his fingers and massaged your inner walls as his mouth provided you sweet pleasure, unlike any other you had ever even dreamt of. Legolas however knew that it was not enough. He didn’t want to hurt you so it meant that he had to take his time and prepare you with great detail. He slid his fingers out and added one more finger with them. He grinded his three fingertips at your opening, pressing them firmly, yet gently forward until your resistance gave in and his fingers slid deep into your core. You moaned quite loudly as you felt his fingers filling you up and stretching you, but it wasn’t painful because you wanted him so much. Every cell in your body was ready for him, needing him to love you with everything he got, to possess you and to take you, even if it was against the rules.

Legolas kept you on the edge of your orgasm by slowing down and stopping completely when you were about to come. He had heard that women needed plenty of time to reach an orgasm and it got only better if it was given to them by taking a slow and long road. It required plenty of patience from the man but fortunately the elves were patient even situations like these. Legolas waited that you calmed down and then started again. He lined his fingers, crooked them and massaged your inner wall without his lips caressing your clit until he found a spot inside you that made you moan quite loudly. Legolas started to rub that spot and continued kissing your womanhood very deeply, sucking your clit and circling it with his tongue.

You felt the wave of pleasure getting more intense as the release got closer. Legolas sucked your clit and thrust his fingers slowly in, slid them out almost completely, spread them at your opening and slid them back in until you arched your back and collapsed to lean against the stone wall. You panted and pressed your hand on your heart to feel it beat almost too fast to handle. Legolas continued his caresses and prolonged your orgasm until you were just laughing lightly from the pleasure that kept hitting you like waves of an ocean; so warm and gentle, yet strong and consuming. Legolas stood up and returned to kiss you. He stared into your eyes with a fascinated spark in his before slamming his lips on yours and surrendering himself to his need to possess you now and forever. You wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck and with one effortless movement he lifted your naked body off from the stone ledge and carried you into bed across the room. He was strong and being carried like that made you feel very cared for, but it also made the situation feel quite arousing and intense.

Legolas lowered you on the bed carefully, staring into your eyes with a loving spark in his. He lowered himself on you, between your legs and returned to kiss you. You caressed his shoulders, sides, back and reached to pull his trousers lower. Legolas raised himself a little and helped you and his silky pajama pants slid all the way to his ankles very easily leaving you both entirely naked. “There is no hurry” Legolas whispered and brushed your hair with a calm smile on his face. You felt the muscles of his back with your fingertips and wrote your name all over his body as you waited for your breathing to get calm.

Legolas kissed you again, his lips moved skillfully against yours and you felt the need returning. You also felt Legolas’ hard flesh pressing against your lower stomach and you knew that you had to have him soon. You slid your hand on the curve of his behind and caressed the firm buttocks gently but with increasing urge in your actions. Legolas started to move and rub himself against you, slowly and intimately with the same pace as he kissed you. He slid his tongue into your mouth and this time you dared to suck it gently and then tangle your own tongue with it. Legolas shifted himself so that his hardened manhood rubbed your sensitive areas and every time he moved, he rubbed your clit as well.

“I am ready now” you whispered and smiled at “Oropher” when he pulled back to make sure that there were no lies or hesitation in your eyes. He smiled to you, brushed your nose with his and then aligned himself at your opening. He pressed himself against it and moved his hips in circular way, almost like grinding himself to you and seducing your body to relax and allow him to enter. You felt him stretching you but it was not painful because you were both physically and mentally ready for him. He slid slowly in and filled you completely, staying as close as possible for a long time before starting to move.

Legolas traced your cheek with his fingertips as he processed all the new sensations you were providing him. He enjoyed your tightness, your soft, hot core that was also deliciously wet. You wrapped your leg around his butt and gestured him to start moving. Legolas lowered himself to kiss you as he moved with you slowly, very cautiously yet intimately. He was one with you and you were one with him, completely and utterly in love with each other and intoxicated by the need to feel close to one another.

You rubbed Legolas’ leg with the sole of your foot and ran your fingers on his shoulders, arms and back as the man you loved so deeply reached to kiss your neck and moan sweet words of adoration into your ear. You moved your hips as a reaction to his movements and helped him to get deeper with more intense thrusts now that you were completely adjusted to his size. Legolas returned to kiss your lips and grinded himself into you staying as deep as possible. This motion provided friction to your clit as well which intensified all the sensations and you could feel the burning sensation inside you returning and setting you on fire completely. You moved your hips and rubbed yourself against him faster and more intensely until you reached your release. Legolas felt your inner walls clenching around his hard flesh and after a few long, deep thrusts he reached his orgasm as well.

Legolas panted against your mouth and kept close until you both calmed down completely. Then he pulled out, brushed your clit a few times to make sure that you were also fully satisfied and for his pleasant surprise you twitched and shivered every time his member touched your clit. You chuckled a little and reached to nibble his lower lip as he teased you like that. You were a little sore and your clit was almost too sensitive to touch but there was still a part of you that was not fully satisfied yet.

You rolled Legolas to bed and ended up on him yourself, sitting on his relaxed member, towering over the man you loved with your curves exposed. Legolas reached to caress your breasts, not forgetting your nipples and from your breasts he reached down to your hips and thighs. You leaned down to kiss his lips, oh so delicious and welcoming. You took your time to make the high elf gasp for air as you let the kiss grow deeper and more intense than before. You moved yourself back and forth on his flaccid member until it started to get a little bit erect again.

Legolas moaned softly when you moved to kiss his neck. You used your teeth, tongue as well as your lips to ravish the sensitive skin but you were careful not to leave any marks. This, what was happening now and what had happened, was a big secret and there couldn’t be any signs to raise suspicions. You moved lower, onto “Oropher’s” chest, teased his nipples and kissed every inch of his body that you could reach. Slowly you got lower, pressed hot kisses on his stomach as your hand traced his manhood with soft brushes.

Legolas gasped for air and grabbed a pillow to muffle his moans when you wrapped your hand firmly around his throbbing, now fully erect flesh. You stroked him slowly, feeling him pulsating in your hand. You pressed soft kisses on his inner thighs and slowly got closer to his manhood. You had heard some wild stories from your married friends but you were a little nervous that even though you in theory knew what to do, you wouldn’t be able to satisfy him for real. You took a deep breath and decided to try, most likely “Oropher” had never experienced this before so he was unable to compare you to anyone else, besides, you were quite certain that he wouldn’t have compared you to anyone anyway. He was not one of those men who slept around and then ranked women based on their skills in bed.

You took a long lick from the base all the way to the tip and noticed that one spot in particular made “Oropher” moan into the pillow. You tested your theory and licked a spot where the tip met the shaft with the hardened tip of your tongue. The elf prince cursed and grabbed the sheets with his hand just to anchor himself to the reality. You continued this and then decided to take him into your mouth as deep as you could. Legolas was rather large so you wrapped your hand around his shaft and started to move it slowly up and down as you lowered your mouth on his hard member.

He tasted salty and strange but not unpleasant at all, the soft flesh of his hard manhood felt heavenly against you lips as you took him deeper into the depths of your hot, wet mouth. You sucked him gently and caressed the tip with your tongue as you moved your head up and down, keeping him on the edge of an orgasm but not letting him come. You continued your sweet torture until Legolas begged you to let him come and this time you didn’t stop. You sucked the sensitive spot and caressed it with your tongue until you felt the elf coming. You took him into your mouth and swallowed his seed, until there was none left.

Legolas removed the pillow away from his face when his moans had subsided into silent gasps and sighs. He had a strong blush on his face and his chest was heaving rapidly. You returned to lay beside him, into his arms. Legolas wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close. His other hand trailed on your skin and pampered you with blushes and caresses which you enjoyed very much. He would have wanted to give you more but he was totally exhausted and he had a feeling that you were as well so he just pulled the covers on your sweaty, exhausted bodies and kept writing his name on your skin with his fingertips. 

You fell asleep quite quickly and rolled on your side, facing away from Legolas who then snuggled close to you and spooned you in his sleep. You slept a couple of hours and woke up late afternoon, when Legolas was still sleeping, or at least half asleep. You took his hand and pressed soft kisses on his knuckles to which he mumbled something as an answer. You felt him smiling against your shoulder so you pressed yourself tightly against his chest and moved his hand on your breast, holding your hand on top of his. You cupped your breast with his hand and massaged it with slow motions. You used his fingers to tease your nipple and then moved his hand lower guiding it between your legs slowly. Legolas hummed a low, soft “mmm” into your ear when you pressed his hand against your womanhood. “I want you once more” you said and spread your legs for him.

Legolas kissed your neck and started to caress your clit gently, with very slow movements because he suspected that you were still sore from your first time. You enjoyed feeling his fingers between your lower lips, pleasuring you as his lips caressed your neck and murmured into your ear how wonderful you were, how much he wanted you and good you felt. He kept you close and enjoyed your movements against his manhood. You moved your hips and rubbed your behind against his relaxed flesh, which started soon getting hard again. You shifted yourself, aligned yourself to his hard member and pressed yourself against Legolas as he rubbed your clit with worshipping, intense and intimate motions.

You felt “Oropher” sliding in slowly, filling you up entirely again. You moved your leg behind his legs and allowed him to penetrate deeper as you kept moving your hips and grinding yourself to him. Legolas didn’t move, he concentrated on pleasuring you with his fingers and ravishing your neck with his mouth. He kept you close as you moved yourself against him, keeping him as deep as possible. You clenched your inner muscles and turned your head to kiss him as you felt your orgasm building up slowly inside you. You tangled your lips with Legolas’ and grinded yourself against him until you reached your orgasm and moaned against his sweet mouth.

“May I take control?” he asked and slid himself out almost completely. “Yes” you sighed and waited what he would do next. Legolas pulled out and took a pillow, guided you to turn on your stomach on the pillow and made sure that you were comfortable. He spread your legs and lowered himself on you to kiss your shoulders and down along your spine. He slid his hand on your breast as you lay on your stomach on the bed with the pillow under your lower stomach. You felt his hard member pressing against your butt cheeks and rubbing between them.

Legolas’ hand massaged your breast with round movements, focusing mostly on the nipple but not forgetting other areas either. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his member rubbing your ass and his hand massaging your breast as he kissed your neck from behind and blew hot air on your skin. All this he did with such dedication and detail that you couldn’t help feeling absolutely adored. He guided his member to rub your womanhood and then he aligned to your opening from behind. Legolas lowered himself on you and moved his hand on your clit so when he finally penetrated you with force, all the way in as deep as he could, your body moved against his hand and that provided sensations to your clit as well.

You felt Legolas deeper than ever before and the feeling was so intense that you thought that you would not be able to take it. You gasped for air and moaned quite loudly as the intensity of his actions hit you. You arched your back as you hugged a pillow and tried to recover from the feeling that was on the verge of being painful, but still pleasurable, although very intense. “You are my heaven” Legolas whispered into your ear and slid almost completely out. He repeated those intense thrusts a couple of times and reached his orgasm. He collapsed on you and wrapped his arm around you as his hand caressed your womanhood while he was still inside you.

You didn’t come anymore but his touch was still very pleasant and welcomed. He was your blanket, the shield against the cruel world, your home and your fortress that kept you safe from the storms of the world. You were now his, he was yours and by the ancient elvish laws you were now married. The only problems were that the king had not given his blessing yet, you didn’t know that you were in love with the prince so therefore this, what had happened here, in the realm of Erebor, had to stay as a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story continues  
> Part 5:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/26567376


	7. Thomas Sharpe / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless (rough) smut for a story with the Gothic Tom Hiddleston in the role of Thomas Sharpe (Crimson Peak)
> 
> So this is a smutty ending for this story
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/26852853

Thomas was delighted that he had managed to charm you and to lure you into this mental place where you were completely ready to enjoy the physical pleasures of the married life. He knew that you loved him deeply but now it was more than apparent that you wanted Thomas... that there was also hunger… need… and physical lust that you had found, or what he had woken up in you successfully. Of course Thomas loved you as well, more than anyone else ever and more than he had ever thought possible but there had been times when he had wondered if your relationship was ever going to take the next step because there had always seemed to be something stopping you and him; the timing, the situation or the events of the past and the scars that they had left in both of you. In a way you were not innocent anymore and you both had dark souls as a result of living in the decaying mansion where you both had almost lost your lives but fought to survive, although survival had required some extreme actions like taking a life of another and it had left its mark on both of you. But this darkness was like an invisible rope, made of the blackest, yet softest silk, that tied you together.  
  
Now that you had overcome your mental difficulties you were able to use this darkness as a strenght; it gave you an upper hand in business meetings and made you more confident about yourself and your own capabilities. Thomas had noticed it too and your strong personality attracted him, also sexually. He had waited patiently for this moment... waited and fantasized about it... how he would teach you to enjoy yourself and him as well, how he would take control and make you lose yourself for a change. You after all were his boss at work... and he had decided to be your boss in the bedroom. Everywhere else you were both equal with each other. But... now it was time for him to seduce you, to rule you and drive you insane from desire. It would get intense, passionate... maybe even a little bit rough but Thomas would make sure that you would enjoy it. Oh... there were so many things that Thomas wanted to do with you… and to you. He had dreamed about this secretly for many months but it, actually arriving to this point with you, always had seemed more like a distant dream than a real future due to everything that had happened to both of you before this moment.

Your husband was rather experienced with women. He had seduced many and taken them to a trip to one’s most secretive desires and made them tell him everything they had wanted, needed… desired him to do. Thomas had not known if you wanted him to awaken your inner desires or if you were a woman who wanted a rather usual marital life; Thomas knew all too well that usually men did not care about the pleasure of their wives and therefore, due to the conservative upbringing and so on, the women did not dare to even dream about being entirely satisfied… so profoundly satisfied that there was no going back to some lame… mediocrity.

\- Are you sure you want that? Thomas asked with a smirk on his face. He had pampered you with accidental brushes and meaningful looks the entire dinner because he had had a feeling that the night would end like this; him seducing you… or maybe it was just the beginning.  
\- Yes. I want you more than anything in this world. The first kiss was… beautiful… but it is not enough, and you know that. you stated demandingly. Thomas walked to the table, took a wineglass and handed it to you.  
\- Drink, my love. I want to taste the sweet wine on your lips when I’ll kiss you again. he said and watched you taking a generous sip from the gorgeous crystal-glass. Thomas however gestured you to empty the glass completely and when you had, you gave the glass back to him and watched him to place the glass back on the table. Then he walked behind you and landed his hands on your shoulders. His touch made you shiver and sigh as you imagined all the things he would do to you tonight.  
\- Tell me… What would you like me to do? he asked with a low, sultry tone as his fingertips massaged your collarbones with round, soft movements.  
\- Kiss me. you sighed, closed your eyes and tilted your head backwards as you felt the wine making you feel warm and relaxed.

\- You need to do better than that, love. Tell me… what else would you like me to do? he spoke mischievously into your ear, occasionally nibbling your earlobe and making you gasp as your rational mind did its best to fight against the dark, tingly state of mind that was taking over and making you feel desperately needy for new experiences.  
\- I want you to undress me, slowly. you moaned when Thomas moved his hands from your shoulders to trace the generous neckline that provided him rather delicious view now that he was standing behind you. Your chest was heaving very rapidly now as your breathing had turned into short, shallow gasps and your words into moans as well as sighs. He had seduced many women before, a long time ago, but none of them had owned his heart… In a way, you were his first… the first one that mattered, the one he loved intensely.

\- Good. What else? What then when I have freed you from your corset? he asked and slipped his fingers up to the first knuckles under the bodice of your dress. His hands felt cool on your skin and made your chest get covered with Goosebumps.  
-I want you to… touch me. you pleaded because he was moving so slow.  
\- Where? Thomas asked with a smirk on his face.  
\- Everywhere. you said hesitantly because you had reached the end of your comfort zone. Thomas decided to turn you around and to kiss you to give you some encouragement. He wrapped his arm around your waist and slammed his lips against yours in a rather rough way. He took the hairpin out from your hair and untied the loose bun so he was able to sink his fingers into your hair and pull them softly. His lips devoured yours and after a long warm up he deepened the kiss by including his tongue in it as well. He demanded you to open your mouth and to surrender yourself to him, which you did gladly and then you felt his tongue entering your mouth and meeting yours. Suddenly Thomas stepped away from you, right in the middle of a heated kiss, and smirked at you.

\- I know this is your first time and therefore you cannot even possibly know all the things I can do to you. he spoke while staring deep into your eyes with a mysterious and seductively dangerous spark in them.  
\- Therefore… I’ll let you off the hook, but only this once. he said and moved his other hand onto your jaw. He held you firmly from your waist and there was no escape now, not that you even wanted to escape… oh no, you were quite ready for everything and anything that was about to happen.  
\- Now tell me… would you like me to describe it to you? Or would you like to be surprised? he asked. His voice was sultry and deep, it dripped out from his mouth like warm dark chocolate and made you curious as well as impatient.  
\- Yes… tell me. you answered.  
\- Very well… but then you need to promise something. he said and leaned closer to nibble your lip once. “Anything” you sighed against his mouth.  
\- You must let me to undress you in front of the mirror. he demanded and bit your lip a little after which he soothed the sting with a gentle suck that was enough to make your head spin even more.  
\- Why? you moaned when he drew back a little to get some air.

\- I want you to see yourself and what I do to you. So, do we have a deal? he asked and pressed himself against you even tighter. You were able to feel his semi-hard manhood pressing against your lower stomach through the layers of clothing that you both were wearing. The realization that you had such impact on him made you feel even more daring and therefore you looked deep into his eyes and answered “yes”.  
\- Good. he commented with that familiar mischievous smirk that you had learned him to have this evening. He grinded his hips against you while holding you close by your waist and the hard bulge in his trousers became even more apparent. You could feel that he was rather large in both dimensions and the idea made you both nervous as well as excited. Would you be able to give Thomas pleasure? Would he be disappointed? What if you were not able to satisfy him physically after all? After all this waiting.  
\- Would you like to touch me? he asked and then continued “I know that you can feel my cock through my trousers, love”. You swallowed and smiled nervously. You had hoped the wine to make you a bit more relaxed but the fact was that you were nervous.

\- You feel how hard I am? he asked, took your hand, pressed a soft kiss on your knuckles and then guided you to place your hand on his flesh and to rub him through his trousers.  
\- Do I make you this aroused? you asked with a shaky voice and when you got a deep moan as an answer, you gathered the bits and pieces of your courage and started to rub him more firmly, now that you had an idea how to do it.  
\- Now, open the buttons and feel me properly. Thomas guided you. You did as he asked you and then slipped your hand under the fabric of both, his trousers as well as his underpants. His cock felt both soft and hard in your hand as you felt the shaft with your fingertips. The skin of his cock was smooth, so much silkier than you had expected and there were some well-defined veins running along his entire length. You bit your lip when you wrapped your hand around his shaft and felt his girth. This made Thomas gasp for air and throw his head back suddenly. You started to move your hand back and forth although there was not plenty of space to move but even slight movement added to the tight grip made Thomas moan quite loudly.

Suddenly you pulled your hand away from his pants which made him groan out of frustration involuntarily. It had been such a long time since anyone had touched him like this that now he really needed you to continue. Any bit of delaying was torture and you were cruel for stopping all of a sudden. You pushed Thomas to sit in an armchair, opened all of the buttons of his trousers and then knelt before him, between his legs. You ran your hands up from his knees to his thighs, very slowly and even though there were two layers of fabric between your hand and his skin, he felt the touch rather intensely.

You repeated this a couple of times and then pulled his member out from his trousers. You stared at his cock as it now stood in front of you in all its glory; long, hard and thick, shaft decorated with veins and the tip glistening from pre-cum. You glanced at Thomas who was staring at you with his bright eyes darkened with lust and need. He did not want to hurry you but clearly his patience was wearing thin by every passing second. “Taste me” he demanded and tangled his hand into your hair as he guided your mouth to the tip of his cock.

You wrapped your hand around his shaft again and slid your other hand into his trousers to caress his testicles as well which made him moan again, this time louder than before. You took a long lick from the base all the way to his tip and wrapped your mouth around it firmly. His skin felt silky-smooth against your lips and you decided to take him a bit deeper into your mouth. Thomas guided your movements by your hair gently and instructed you to find his sweet spots that you then teased with the tip of your tongue. He started to move his hips in the chair and pressed your head down so he would feel more of your hot, wet mouth. “Suck it” he demanded and threw his head back from pleasure when you sucked his cock while stroking his shaft and caressing his balls. His member pulsated in your mouth and soon, after a couple of deep thrusts, you heard him groan and tasted his cum in your mouth. His white essence dripped on the shaft of his cock from your mouth, making it slick and glistening when he guided you to raise your head and let his semi-flaccid cock leave the thrilling depths of your mouth.

\- That was incredible, darling. he moaned and leaned closer so he was able to put his hand under your chin and guide you to look at him.  
\- Are you ready to hear what I am going to do to you? he asked with a smirk and removed your hand from his penis since you were still stroking him slowly. He put his now flaccid member back into his trousers and stood up, pulled you to stand as well and then led you into the entrance hall where there was a large mirror just in front of the stairway that led to the second floor. “Yes” you said and followed him without objections. He stood you in front of the mirror and got behind you, put his hand on your waist and held you firmly in front of him.  
\- My plan is to make you see everything at first and then take away your sight to make you feel everything and to lose yourself into the new sensations. he spoke and stared into your eyes with a mischievous, yet assertive look on his face.  
\- I will undress you right here, feel your exposed skin with my fingers. he continued and slid his hand higher.  
\- I will pull your dress down, slowly and then take you with my long, precise fingers… Oh I will make you moan. he spoke into your ears and slid his hands on your breasts which he massaged slowly through the bodice. You stared at him with a mesmerized look on your face and moaned softly when he managed to locate your nipples and add some additional pressure on them.  
\- Then, when you have come once like this, standing in front of me, I will sit you down on the stair, sit behind you and spread your legs so you can see what I do. he continued and kept massaging your breasts through your clothes. “Oh, you can feel it, can’t you? The passion, growing deep inside you” he murmured and attacked your neck with his hungry mouth. He devoured the sensitive skin with his lips, massaged it with his tongue and even used his teeth to bite you lightly. All this combined to his scent, his taste in your mouth, his seductive massage made you moan “yes” and press yourself against him more firmly.

\- Oh… I will lick you clean from your arousal soon. I bet you are dripping already. he added and continued ravishing your neck and feeling your heaving breasts. He removed his hands from your breasts and started to open the lacing of your dress slowly. He stared at you intensely all the time and smirked when the gown slid down to your ankles without any difficulty. Thomas started to open the lacing of your corset immediately and threw the piece of undergarment on the floor. Now you were standing between him and the mirror, facing the mirror.  
It was a perfect time for him to feel your body before exposing all your curves to him. He assured you that you looked absolutely beautiful and told you to relax… to feel, to enjoy and… to watch. Thomas brushed your skin with his fingertips, teased your breasts with soft brushes that felt now much more intense because there was only one layer of clothing, a very thin, almost see-through undergarment between your skin and his hand. He traced the shape of your breasts and massaged them in a very arousing way which made your nipples get hard instantly, even though he was avoiding touching them even through the fabric.

Thomas slid his hand on your stomach and moved it lower. He landed it between your legs and rubbed your womanhood through the fabric. You started to pant and spread your legs a little for him although you didn’t realize your actions yourself. You closed your eyes as you surrendered yourself to the new feeling but Thomas demanded you to keep your eyes on your reflection. You watched his arm massaging your breast as his other hand slipped under the fabric of your underpants. He traced your lower lips, your slit slowly, teasingly before pressing his fingers further. When he finally did, you gasped for air as you shook in his tight grip and moaned quite loudly when he spread your arousal from your entrance to your clit, making your womanhood hot and slick. You stared at yourself like you had been under a spell; your hair was messy and your cheeks as well as your décolleté were flushed, your chest was rising and falling rapidly… and then there was Thomas with a mischievously proud smirk on his face.

He pulled his hand from your pants, undressed your undergarments and kissed your neck when you were standing completely naked in front of the mirror. Thomas smirked and ordered you to raise your hands for him. When you did, he instantly started to trace your breasts with his fingertips and chuckling into your ear when you moaned as a reaction to his touches. He pinched your nipples a little which made your womanhood tingle and your entire being feel electrified. Your husband slid his other hand on your lower stomach and lower to your womanhood. He teased your lower lips again, kept brushing them and sometimes pressing his finger between them, into the hot, wet slit.

\- Move for me. he demanded and pressed his finger against your clit. You started to move your hips with slow, round movements but stopped when you felt his middle finger pressing at your opening and demanding to slide deeper.  
\- Go on, feel me. Watch. he said and pressed his hand against your untouched pussy. His thumb teased your clit as you moved and his middle finger slid deeper into you with every move. Thomas slid his finger out and pressed two fingers against your entrance.  
\- Take me in. Relax, my love. he murmured into your ear and watched you moving your hips and rubbing yourself against his hand. He added some pressure, kissed your neck intensely as he squeezed your nipple, holding you firmly against him and forced his two long fingers into you. You shook from slight discomfort that got mixed with intense pleasure when he rubbed your clit with round movements to soothe the sting.

\- Shhh, good girl. Now move with me. he said and started to pleasure you with his fingers. He crooked his index and middle fingers as he teased your clit and rubbed himself against your ass. He parted his fingers and stretched your opening slowly so you would be able to take his thick cock in at some point of this night. You felt his fingers sliding in and out in your pussy, reaching deep into your core while his thumb pleasured your clit. You felt the pleasure growing deep inside you, making you move yourself more and tolerate even pain as Thomas fucked you with his fingers. You watched yourself getting closer and closer to your release and then becoming undone right there and enjoying every moment of it, unlike you had suspected.

Thomas held you there, feeling your pussy clenching around his fingers until your breathing calmed down a bit. He helped you to step out from the pile of your own clothes and lifted them up, put them on the lowest step of the stairway and sat you down. He sat behind you and pulled you to lean on him, spread your legs and locked them wide open with his feet. Thomas massaged your breasts again and murmured into your ear that he couldn’t wait to taste you. He traced your stomach with his fingertip, getting nearer to your womanhood that was still pulsating from the previous experience. He traced your lower lips, parted them lightly and told you that you were beautiful and then he started to stroke his finger along your slit again but this time it was more for a show because you could feel him getting aroused again.  
\- Would you like me to lick you now? he asked after exploring your pussy with his fingertips and enjoying the obscene view that you were enjoying equally. He drew a circle at your opening that was a little bit sore from the finger-fuck and smirked at you as you sighed “yes” when he brushed your clit.

\- Oh yes. he sighed and told you to stand up as he released your legs. He helped you to sit further up on your clothes again and knelt in front of you. Thomas spread your legs and pressed light kisses on your inner thigh as he got closer to your pussy. You stared at him and gasped for air when he bit your sensitive thigh right next to your womanhood all of a sudden.  
\- Remember to watch… because soon you will be unable to. he reminded you and ran his tongue in your slit until he spread your lower lips and pressed his mouth against your pussy. He licked your clit and sucked it and when you had gotten you relaxed, well as much as you were able to relax sitting in the stairway, he slid his two fingers in again and started to prepare you for his cock again. Thomas crooked his fingers, rubbed your inner walls and sometimes thrust his fingers as deep as possible almost violently. He kissed your clit, sucked your lower lips and continued pleasuring you with his mouth slowly.

You stared at yourself in the mirror, sitting on the stair with your legs parted as wide as possible and Thomas knelt in front of you, his face basically buried between your legs. You felt him pulling his fingers out which made you sigh out of frustration what the lack of feeling his fingers inside you caused. Thomas however knew that two fingers were not nearly enough so he had to add one or it would be unpleasant, or painful even, for you when he finally took you with his cock. He pressed his three fingers against your opening and grinded them further.  
\- Relax. he murmured and kissed your inner thigh quite hard. He sucked the sensitive skin and thrust his fingers deep. You shook from the intense feeling that was mixture of pain and sudden pleasure and it hit you like a wave, completely unannounced.  
\- Breathe in… and out… let yourself get adjusted. he spoke and started to pleasure your clit with his tongue again. He continued building your orgasm with his mouth, without moving his fingers until you started to move your hips a little. He grinded his fingers inside you, let them slide out and then thrust them deep again. Slowly the unpleasantness was replaced with intense pleasure as his lips and tongue continued sucking, massaging and caressing your clit and his fingers kept filling as well as stretching you, making you ready for the main event.

You threw your head back when you felt the orgasm getting nearer. You leaned back and lifted yourself a little so Thomas was able to take you better. He guided you to put your other leg on his shoulder and after a couple of deep thrusts you felt yourself going over the edge and falling into a soft haze that was filled with new kind of desires and pleasures. Thomas slowed his actions and lowered you on the stairs. He watched your shivering body in front of him and couldn’t resist the temptation anymore so he pulled his hard cock from his pants and wrapped his arm around you as he slid inside you without a warning. 

He kissed your breasts as you arched your back and reached to grab the railing to keep yourself anchored to the stairway. Thomas thrust himself forcefully a couple of times deep into you, kissed your hardened nipples and told you to wrap your legs around him. You did as he requested and moaned loudly when he thrust himself even deeper. The position however was quite uncomfortable so Thomas pulled out and told you that it was time to get into the bedroom. He was still wearing his clothes, his cock standing hard and slick from you.

He took a candelabrum and led you into the master bedroom where the fire in the fireplace had died already but the room was nicely warm. Thomas put the candle to the table and walked to you to kiss you. His lips moved hungrily against yours and you could feel his hard flesh pressing against your stomach. You wrapped your hand around his shaft and stroked him while your lips conquered each other and the only sound there was in the entire house was the sound of you and your husband moaning, panting and gasping. You opened the buttons of his vest and slid it off his shoulders and then pulled the white, large sleeved shirt over his head. Then you pulled his trousers as well as his underpants down with one forceful pull and took a long look at your naked husband who was still wearing his silky scarf around his neck.

Thomas opened the bow of the scarf and loosened the knot, smirked at you and told you to turn around. You did as requested and soon you heard Thomas asking you to close your eyes. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes after which you felt your eyes being covered with the silky scarf. He turned you around and pulled you close to him. He traced the curve of your behind and rubbed his hard cock against your stomach.  
\- I am going to tie your hands together and fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Is that alright? he asked with a sultry tone and suddenly leaned closer, trapped your lower lip between his and sucked it quite hard which made you shiver.  
\- I will reward you afterwards, don’t worry. he said, squatted down to take another silky scarf from the pocket of his trousers and then tied your hands together from your wrists. He led you to the bed, lowered you down and tied your hands to the bedpost above your head. He made sure that you were laying comfortably in the bed.  
\- So, may I? he asked while he ran his fingers on your skin, stopping to adore all your curves and attending all the erogenous zones he had discovered during his previous explorations. All you wanted was him to fill you again and if it meant that he was going to fuck your mouth, then you were going to let him do that. You took a deep breath and nodded. You asked him to be gentle and relaxed your body.

Thomas sat on your stomach, supporting himself with his legs, his knees on both sides of your sides, on the level of your breasts and he was careful not to crush you with his weight. He ran his fingers on your arms, all the way from your fingers to your armpits, traced your chest, breasts and moved along your throat onto your lips. He rubbed your parted lips with his finger and told you to lick it, to suck it like it was his cock. You played with his finger until he pulled it away and slid it along your throat on your breast again. He massaged them and squeezed them together. He shifted himself a bit higher and pressed the tip of his cock against your breasts. You heard him sighing and talking about how he needed something to make his cock slick again and then you felt him leaning back and reaching between your legs.

He rubbed your clit a bit and slid his two fingers in, crooking them and pumping them in and out until you were dripping wet again. He told you that he loved the way you responded to his touch so well, that he didn’t have to do much else than to tease you a bit and you were basically ready for him. He continued fucking you with his fingers until you arched your back and collapsed to the bed. He kept his fingers inside you, as deep as he could until your pussy stopped clenching and your breathing returned back to normal. Thomas stroked your womanhood a couple of times and then removed his hand. He stroked his cock a couple of times, making it slick again and then squeezed your breasts together. He leaned forward and started to thrust himself between your breasts with long, slow movements. His hard, vein-decorated flesh felt just as smooth against your breasts as it had felt against your lips and even though it felt a bit strange at first, it was not unpleasant and if he had been a moment ago semi-flaccid, he was now very hard again.  
\- Now… relax. he said and shifted himself again. Thomas grabbed the bedpost and lowered himself on your mouth carefully.

\- You know where to lick, love. he teased and brushed your lips with the tip of his manhood. You hardened the tip of your tongue and licked the sensitive spot just below the tip, you flicked it, sucked it and sometimes kissed the shaft, depending on what part of his cock Thomas offered to you to play with. He tasted salty but this time there was something else as well; you could taste your own arousal on him and the thought was both off-putting and oddly arousing.  
Thomas repositioned the pillow so your head as well as your mouth were in an angle that was convenient for him and guided himself inside your mouth slowly. He groaned when he slid deeper, pulled himself almost entirely out and thrust himself slowly inside again. He filled your mouth since you couldn’t control the depth due to your state of being hands-tied-over-your-head. Thomas started to move faster and soon his breathing turned into panting and moans. He told you to suck him when he pulled himself out almost entirely, leaving only the tip of his cock into your mouth while he jerked himself off.

\- Yes, more… Almost… yes! he panted and suddenly he filled your mouth with his seed again. You swallowed every single drop that you managed to suck from him and then he pulled himself out from your mouth and lay down next to you. He kissed your lips, tasting himself as he slid his tongue into your mouth. Thomas moved to kiss your breasts, he took his time to pamper them both and then provide much wanted attention on your nipples. He licked them, one by one, sucked them lightly and nibbled them. He knew that he had to entertain you for a moment before being able to continue fucking your dripping pussy again.  
Oh, he missed being inside you already. He shifted himself and positioned himself between your legs, lowered himself to kiss your stomach while his fingers brushed your lower lips. He traced your stomach with his tongue, returned to lick your breasts and brushed your clit a couple of times with the tip of his flaccid member. You shook a little when he touched your most sensitive areas and soon he returned to assault your clit with his mouth.

It was strange; his mouth had felt heavenly on your womanhood even before but now that you were unable to see and you were forced to just enjoy yourself and all the sensations as well as the pleasures that your husband so generously provided you, you were able to feel every touch in a more intense way… and the fact that you were unable to move your hands, gave you freedom to not to worry about what you were supposed to do. You moved your hips and guided him to hit the best spots with his mouth as well as his three fingers and after Thomas had brought you to the edge of your orgasm without actually letting you come, letting you calm down and then starting it all over again, he finally pushed you over the edge into an orgasm that almost made you lose consciousness.

You did not know how long the slow seduction had lasted but you had enjoyed every minute of it. Now you felt tingly, energized and completely exhausted at the same time… but you knew that there was still one thing that you wanted; you wanted to feel your husband inside you again. You wanted to feel that hard, thick and long cock sliding into you and filling you up almost beyond the point where it stopped to be pleasurable and started to be painful… but you did not want it to happen here.

\- Take me in the wine cellar. you pleaded when you had finally caught your breath again. You had been playing with the idea about you and him in the cold, humid darkness, surrendering yourself to the pure lust… there… on the cold stone floor or… maybe against the wall. The cellar was the place where you had felt the burning need for having him touch you for the first time and therefore you had to have him there. You were more than happy to return to the soft bed afterwards to cuddle and sleep but you needed him to take you in the place where your sleeping desire had been awakened.  
\- What did you say? Thomas asked with a mischievous smirk on his face and sucked a mark on your left inner thigh. You repeated the request and added that you wanted to see him, but you could have your hands tied together if he wanted that.  
\- Very well… but after that, my love, it is time to get some rest. he chuckled against your thigh. “Yes” you sighed as a reply. Thomas freed your hands from the bedpost and took the blindfold off. He led you out from the bedroom, down the stairs, through the sitting room, dining room and the kitchen to the door that led to the wine cellar. On his way he grabbed the wineglass that he had not emptied earlier and helped you to drink a bit and then finished the glass by himself. He took the opened wine bottle and entered the wine cellar with you.

\- So… hands tied or freed? you asked curiously with a mischievous smirk on your face.  
\- Tied. Thomas said and pushed you to the table, turned you around and forced your legs far apart from each other. He pressed you down to lay on the table, poured some wine on your spine and licked it away. The cool wine combined with his hot tongue made you whimper as you imagined him slowly sliding into you and then taking you forcefully. You breathed in the cold, humid air that smelled like autumn and dying leafs as you waited your husband to make his move. He put the wine bottle on the floor, into a safe distance and returned to stand behind you. He kissed you along your spine and slid his hands on your breasts. He locked your legs wide apart with his feet and rubbed the shaft of his hard manhood against your dripping wet, hot pussy that was getting sore from all the new delights. Every time he rubbed your clit, you shook from pleasure and every time he grinded the tip of his cock against your opening you wanted to just press yourself against Thomas and force him to fill you… but you didn’t. You knew that Thomas was in control now… It was good, he knew what he was doing and you trusted him.

He rubbed his cock, getting it slick from your arousal and rubbed it between your butt cheeks. He teased you, massaged your breasts and moved his other hand on your womanhood. “Do you want me?” he asked with a low, seductive voice and when you whimpered “yes” he finally slammed himself in entirely and started to grind himself by moving his hips and staying as deep inside you as possible. You grabbed the far edge of the table and pressed your cheek against the cool, wooden surface of the firm, old table that smelled like wine and cellar. You moved your hips with him and enjoyed the feeling of having him inside you while his hand teased your clit and his other played with your nipples.

\- How about the cold floor? he asked with a smirk against your back and bit your shoulder lightly.  
\- Yes! you moaned and sighed when Thomas pulled out from you. He turned you around, lowered you on the cold stone floor to sit and gave you a sip of the wine. You drank it gladly because it made you feel warmer as the strong alcohol burned your throat and gave interesting contrast to the cold room temperature. Thomas took a sip or two as well, helped you to lay down and positioned himself on top of you. He grabbed the tie and pressed your hands against the floor above your head and slid slowly in. He knew that he couldn’t move roughly because the floor was not exactly smooth so he used long, slow thrusts as well as grinded his hips against yours as you wrapped your legs around his behind and helped him to reach deeper. He kissed your lips intensely and you answered his kiss with the same intensity. Your tongues got tangled together and his chest pressed firmly against your soft, round breasts. You moved together and even though the cellar was cold, you both were covered with droplets of sweat. Thomas devoured your mouth, kept your hands firmly above your head and massaged your breast for a moment and then placed his other hand on your throat.  
  
He drew back a little to stare into your eyes when he slid slowly almost completely out and then thrust himself in with one fluid motion. He tightened his grip on your throat a little and watched you almost passing out from the lack of air, but loosened his grip just in time, although he never squeezed too hard to actually block all the air from you, just to make it impossible for you to take deep inhales. This made your head spin on the verge of sweet passing out but you would have never allowed anyone else to do it; only Thomas because you knew that he would never harm you. Besides the thought of being seemingly helpless and mercilessly controlled by your loving husband excited as well as aroused you, drove you insane from lust and desire, and as long as Thomas allowed you to fill your lungs enough not to actually pass out, you had an open mind to try and enjoy everything that ge did. You stared into his eyes and begged him to give you more, to fuck you harder despite the fact that you were laying on a hard, cold, rough stone floor.

Thomas let go your hands but told you to grab the table leg instead. He poured some wine on your breast and licked them voraciously. He lifted your legs on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around you as he rocked himself into you. This way he got deeper and since your legs were quite tightly together in this angle, every thrust felt more intense for both of you, besides in this position he managed to hit all the right places inside you every time he slid deep slowly, sensuously but intensely. He lifted himself up a little, supported himself from the table and held your knees together, bent against your chest and moaned that you felt so wonderfully tight like this… almost too much to handle.

The silk scarf had loosened a little during the intimate activities and in the heat of the moment you managed to slip your hand out from the ties. You slid your hand on your clit and rubbed yourself slowly as Thomas grinded himself into you. Your clit was quite sensitive already so you just kept your fingers there which provided your clit stimulation when Thomas moved. You closed your eyes as you felt your orgasm building up inside you and focused on keeping yourself on your place by holding onto the leg of the sturdy table.

\- Oh, I wish I could lick you and be inside you at the same time. your husband said when he noticed what you were doing and after few deep, intense yet gentle and slow thrusts you both reached your orgasms at the same time. Thomas released your knees immediately and let your legs fall on the ground as he collapsed on you, to pant against your lips.  
\- Satisfied? he asked you, still inside you enjoying your pussy clenching around his pulsating cock.  
\- Yes… Completely… Utterly… Fully and… Entirely. you said between your gasps and soft kisses that you pressed on Thomas’ lips. You lay there, brushing Thomas' hair with your fingers and caressing your clit with your other hand as his cock was still inside you.  
  
You wanted to savour the moment and make your orgasm last a bit longer as you enjoyed your husband laying on top of you, resting his head on your breast and blowing warm air on your skin that was now getting cooler and getting decorated with Goosebumps. Thomas smiled against your breast when you rubbed his leg with the sole of your foot and moved your hips to rub yourself against his fading erection. He listened to your breathing changing into sharp gasp as you moved yourself against him and pleasured yourself with your fingers just to enjoy the release... just... a bit... longer. He felt your pussy pulsating, clenching and throbbing around his cock and that made him want to satisfy your hunger over and over again... to find your limits, push them a bit further and make you discover new sensations, to reach into your deepest desires, arouse your imagination, fuel your hunger and then burn with you in that raging fire of lust, love and hidden needs.  
  
Thomas helped you up and you left the cellar, for good this time. You took the candle that had lighted your play and walked into the bathroom to wash each other with warm water and washing cloth quickly before getting into bed. You both took your time to caress each other gently with kisses and soft touches as well as long embraces while you washed away the evidence of lovemaking. There was great passion and desperation between you and him, but there was also sweet, generous love that did not need to dominate the other... it existed in every touch, look and kind word. Thomas suggested that you would take a long, warm, relaxing bath tomorrow in the morning and then went out for a walk which was a plan that suited you very well. You blew out all the candles in the house, leaving just one candle that was about to burn off very soon, and retired to the master bedroom with it.

Thomas placed the candle on the table, walked you to the bed and lay you down. The covers had been previously pulled off already so he lay down as well and tucked you both in.  
\- How are you feeling, my darling? he asked with a soft voice that was filled with adoration as he wrapped his arms around you and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead. He worshiped you with every cell of his being and his sincere wish was to fulfill your every need, both physical and mental.  
\- Alive... Like I had discovered myself. you answered with a mesmerized smile on your face. "I feel the same way. With you I have found happiness" Thomas replied and shifted himself so he was able to stare deep into your eyes in the soft, dim fading candlelight.  
\- Thank you, my love, for being patient with me, for waiting all this time and then showing me... satisfying me and... you said and paused to collect your thoughts since it was so easy to lose one's train of thought when you were staring into the bright, gorgeous eyes of your husband.  
\- ...loving me with everything you are, just as I wish to love you. you continued and guided him to kiss you by wrapping your arm around him and sinking the fingers of your other hand into his hair. Thomas brushed his nose against yours few times playfully before surrendering himself to you and allowing his lips to be united with yours again. You cuddled for a moment and got lost into a slow, relaxed kiss that was filled with gentle brushes and loving nibbles as well as deep, breathtaking and intimate explorations that had no limits but the boundaries of your and his wildest imagination. After the kiss had subsided and mellowed into light kisses that you pressed on each other's faces, you fell asleep into each other’s arms completely exhausted and naked, holding each other and holding onto each other even in your sleep. You had arousing dreams about the events that had taken place in the stairway, in the bedroom and finally in the wine cellar and when you woke up in the morning you felt a little bit sore and there were a couple of bite marks reminding you about the last night. The slight sting made you chuckle and you knew that you would have a very pleasurable life with Thomas from now on. 

Maybe you should wake him up in some viciously seductive way and see how he would reward you afterwards. After all, you did not actually get to test the marital bed… yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uninen sipsi... Hauskaa synttäriä, tää ois niiku sulle... toivottavasti et traumatisoitunut pahasti :D
> 
> Okay, so this was the end for this story. I know Thomas was kind of a superman here and so on... but hey it is fan fiction... and I had to stay true to the dark vibe this story had.
> 
> I hope no one got traumatized, too badly at least :P
> 
> Idea behind this was that they both had gone through quite a lot and their experiences have turned them into somewhat dark souls... so yeah :D passionate, rough and drunk from each other :D


	8. David / Walter / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty sequel for a story where you, my dear reader, ended up on a new planed called Gaia with Walter and David (the androids from Alien Covenant, portrayed by Michael Fassbender).
> 
> Link to part one, in case you're interested
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501505/chapters/28941396
> 
> ***WARNING!***
> 
> This smutty chapter is kinky (doctor's medical examination, David will cure the reader's "problem") and it is followed by smut that begins AGAINST READER'S WILL. No violence, not hurting anyone... just... begins with !!!dubious consent!!! or even !!!without consent!!! (David doesn't take no for an answer, reader tries to fight back and stop him even though she secretly wants it). Please do not get triggered or anything.
> 
> In the end some sweet shower-sex with Walter

\- (Y/N)! David said when he saw you leaving the research laboratory. It had been a couple of months since you had been stargazing with Walter, who was kind of your boyfriend now, well at least you and him were embracing each other and even kissing every once in a while which made you both very happy.  
\- Yes? you asked curiously and stopped to hear what David was going to say.  
\- I need to finish the examination today. he stated with a focused expression on his face. You did not even remember what he was talking about until he reminded you about the physical checkup he had performed on you a couple of months ago.  
\- I thought we were all done. you stated and folded your arms. “You said that I am completely healthy” you added and looked at David with an expression that demanded for answers.  
\- No, not quite. David said and smirked.  
\- Are you serious? you asked because you did not know what to expect. David had previously run all the tests and told you that everything was fine with you; the new kind of cosmic radiation was not causing any damage to you, even on the cellular level and whatever symptoms you had were only die to stiff muscles and stress.

\- I am afraid, as serious as I can be. David said with a serious face. You groaned because you did not exactly enjoy spending your time at the medical laboratory, even though the previous time had been strangely pleasant… but still, you did not like it, especially since you were healthy and felt just fine.  
-Fine. After dinner? you asked and took a deep breath.  
\- Certainly. David said with a polite smile on his face. You said goodbye to him and walked from the research facility to the living quarters to change your clothes. You took a very quick shower and got dressed in casual sweatpants and a top, after which you left the room and went to eat some dinner that had been prepared by Walter this time.  
You greeted him with a cheerful voice, walked behind him as he was stirring the fried vegetables in the pan and pressed your cheek against his back. You listened to the sound of his breathing and let yourself forget about the work matters; it had been a long day and you were happy that it was now over. You had been analyzing new samples from the previous expedition and ended up spending the entire day within four walls that had felt like collapsing on you by the evening.

David greeted you both when he walked into the dining room. He was on a strangely cheerful mood but when you asked him what was making him so happy, he didn’t tell you the reason which made him seem a bit mysterious… but it was nothing new for David; he was the one of them who that you couldn’t always understand and sometimes you thought that he as even more complicated person than you were. When the dinner was finally ready, all you three sat down by the dining table to eat while sharing a lively conversation and joking about many subjects. It was strange how getting closer with Walter had made you feel better even though it had been just a couple of months, but still despite the many hugs and sweet kisses that you had shared with Walter, you were still unable to experience sexual pleasure.

When the dinner was over you helped Walter to clean the kitchen which provided you and him a moment to talk privately since David had gone to the medical laboratory to get it ready for your another physical examination. You mentioned about this to Walter and asked whether he knew what kind of experiments David was about to perform this time. Walter told you that he had no idea… but the truth was that he was not exactly telling you the truth. They had talked about the examination with David and therefore Walter knew precisely what it was about and what was going to happen. You wished Walter good night and after kissing for a moment you both left the kitchen and you walked Walter into his private room. “No kissing” he said to you with a smirk on his face just before closing his door. You stared at the door with a confused look on your face, thinking “what the hell, Walter?” and then walked to the medical laboratory.

\- Alright, David. I am here. you said as you entered the room. You saw a different kind of medical bed, or more like a chair with foot-holders in the middle of the room and the normal medical bed had been pushed to the furthest corner.  
\- What… is this? you asked with a confused tone. The door to the corridor slid closed leaving you together with David into the room, which of course had been expected. David walked from a storage room, carrying a small bottle in his hand and wearing the white doctor’s coat.  
\- Please undress your trousers as well as your underpants. he said with an official sounding voice.  
\- What? you exclaimed.  
\- I must perform a gynecological examination. David stated with a calm, neutral tone.  
\- No. you said and walked to the door and showed your ID-badge to the card reader. You tried to open the door with your ID-badge, but the door did not open because David had locked it and modified the access registry so only his ID-badge could open it, temporarily at least.  
\- David, open this door. you ordered with a firm tone.  
\- As soon as I am finished with the examination. David stated and gestured you to get half-naked.  
\- Oh come on! you said and groaned.

\- I am the doctor, you are the patient. David stated and lifted the stool on wheels in front of the medical chair. He however did not sit down yet but walked calmly around the medical room gathering necessary instruments.  
\- Wearing a doctor’s coat does not make you the authority. you commented and folded your arms. You couldn’t believe that David had actually locked the door and denied you the possibility to leave.  
\- The quicker I’ll get to begin, the quicker I will finish. David stated as he washed his hands. You rubbed yours together because you felt very nervous and mentally unready for this. “We must find out that everything is alright in your vagina too” David stated and shifted his gaze from his instruments to you. You knew that he had a point and you had known that gynecological checkups would be also needed every once in a while and since David was the only medical doctor on the planed Gaia, it meant that it would be him who would perform the examination. “Fine” you stated but your tone made it clear to David that you were not happy about this.

\- Please take off your trousers and get on the medical table. David said and pointed at the chair with his hand. You took off your sweatpants as soon as he turned his gaze elsewhere but you hesitated a little to take your panties off as well. “Go on” David said and you pulled them down to your ankles swiftly because you did not want to make this go any slower. “The faster he starts, the faster it will be over” you reminded yourself and then sat on the edge of the medical chair.  
\- Lift your legs on the foot-holders. David instructed, keeping his gaze fixed elsewhere for now. You put your feet to the foot-holders and leaned back in the chair. David rolled in front of you with his stool and guided you to spread your legs wide open. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, just so you could be mentally somewhere else.

\- Relax, I’ll be very gentle. David said and started his examination. He used his instruments to make sure that everything was alright also inside. You kept your eyes closed and tried to relax because the examination was not exactly pleasant as it was and you knew that if you tensed up the muscles of your pelvic floor, the cold instruments would feel even colder and so on.  
\- So… you seem livelier. David said suddenly to make you more relaxed with a casual conversation. “Do I?” you asked and chuckled a little. “Yes” David answered and put some oil on the next instrument so it would slide in easier. He rubbed it against his hand to warm it up a little and then slid it in slowly.  
\- I guess I do… feel livelier. you commented and gasped when the instrument slid deeper. David twisted a knob that opened the instrument up a little bit and took his small flashlight.  
\- Have you had intercourse with Walter? he asked as he checked the inner walls of your vagina.  
\- What? you asked or more like gasped. Whatever you were doing with Walter was none of David’s business!  
\- Just a medical question. David said and repeated the question with a calm tone.  
\- No. Just kissing and hugging. you replied and breathed in.

\- I see. Does kissing him make you aroused? David asked with a tone that sounded a bit too curious. You however were too tired of objecting because David was anyway going to tell you that it was a medical question and somehow relevant to this physical checkup… so you just decided to reply without delays. “The more cooperative I am, the quicker this will be over” you thought and replied “yes, it does.” David mumbled “good” and pulled his instrument out without making it small again. You gasped when the metal spread your opening almost too much. It had been a long time since anything had been slid in… too long time.  
\- Is he a good kisser? David asked curiously.  
\- David, is it relevant? you asked and groaned. This time however David did not even try to justify the question. He put the instrument on the small table and asked  
\- Have you been pleasuring yourself?  
\- Not again… Are you seriously asking me that? you asked with a frustrated tone. It was completely different to answer the questions about your sex life, or the lack of it thereof, with your clothes on than now like this, with your pussy spread wide open in front of the person who was asking.  
\- Yes… and I expect you to answer my questions. David stated firmly. You sighed and then replied  
\- I have tried a couple of times but-  
\- You’re not able to reach the orgasm? David asked with a thoughtful tone to which you replied “yeah”.  
\- I see. he commented and sighed.

\- So… How does it look down there? you asked nervously because you had a feeling that David was finished with his gynecological examination. You opened your eyes and looked down at David who smirked at you and answered  
\- Well, I must say that you are very beautiful. The shape and size of your lips please me greatly and I am most certain that you taste wonderf-  
\- I mean is everything alright? Anything out of the ordinary? you interrupted him by asking. You did not need to know that David found your womanhood pretty… or that he was sure that it would taste good. You just wanted… no, needed to hear him say that everything looked alright and that he was finished so you could get dressed and leave this room.  
\- Everything looks to be as it should… but I need to perform some tests still. David stated firmly.  
\- What the hell, David? you gasped and decided to leave the room, or the chair at least. Just as you were about to lift your feet from the foot-holders, David pressed his hand on your lower stomach and kept you still firmly. He told you that he had straps to keep your legs in place, unless you kept your legs as they were by yourself. He assured you that this was all for your own good and when you finally relaxed he removed his hand from your lower stomach.

\- Relax. he spoke softly and traced your lower lips with his fingertips. He caressed your folds and rubbed your clit with his thumb which made you shiver and shake a little. He continued rubbing you slowly for a moment, until you breathing changed a little. You tried to keep your breathing as normal because you did not want David to know that what he was doing was actually very pleasurable and making you aroused.  
\- You might feel a bit cold now. David said with a soft tone. He took the bottle, opened it, poured a little bit of the content of that bottle on your womanhood and let it trickle down on your pussy.  
\- What is that? you gasped as the cool oil dripped down from the front part of your pussy, lower and finally between your butt cheeks.  
\- Just some massage oil. Nothing to be afraid about. David spoke with deep, soft tone. He poured some oil on his hand too and spread it on his fingers making them slick and silky smooth. He traced your womanhood with his fingers again, running them along your slit and slowly pressing one finger against your clit. “Why are you-“ you gasped when David managed to touch you just the right way and made you shake from pleasure.

\- Well, you are responding to touch quite nicely. David stated and continued caressing your clit in the same way that had made you respond in such delicious way just a moment ago.  
\- Is this really necessary, David? you gasped as you tried to fight against getting embarrassingly aroused… but the truth was that David’s oiled fingers felt very good and seductive against your hot, slick flesh.  
\- Yes, I am making sure that you can get aroused… he said and continued rubbing your clit slowly. “…to respond to my touch and reach an orgasm” he added with a smirk on his face. You did not dare to look but you knew that he was smirking at you, you could hear it in his voice. He was enjoying this greatly.  
\- David… just… stop… you panted because it was getting more difficult to keep still and calm.  
\- I will now insert one finger to examine your vagina. David spoke and at that moment you felt his finger pressing against your opening. “You don’t have to do that” you gasped and tensed up your muscles when you felt him sliding his finger easily in, deep into your core.

\- Maybe one is not enough. I will try with two. he said, pulled his finger out and pressed two fingers at your opening instead. “Relax” he said and waited until the muscles of your pelvic floor were relaxed because the last thing he wanted to do was to make this painful and unpleasant for you. He slid his fingers in and out, crooked them inside and rubbed your inner walls but left your clit untouched for a moment since he wanted to discover the sweet spots that were hiding deep inside you. David thrust his fingers in, pumped them, grinded them but you were not responding the way he had hoped. Your mind was not relaxed and it was preventing you from feeling pleasure.  
\- David… I appreciate you trying, but I do not think it is happening. you stated with a somewhat sad tone. You were disappointed that you were not able to come, not that you would have really wanted to, not like this at least… but you had hoped that David would be able to make you… to force you to come against your will. He after all knew the female anatomy by heart and surely had studied all the tricks that had been invented.

\- Don’t worry, (Y/N), we have all night. I will not give up until you are clenching around my fingers. David stated with an understanding tone and continued grinding his fingers deep inside you. He took something out from his pocket and asked  
\- Do you know why vibrators were invented?  
\- Yes, to cure hysteria. you answered and then asked him “why?” with a confused tone.  
\- And hysteria… was only sexual frustration. I think you are suffering from a severe case of hysteria. David stated and turned on a small vibrator that was connected to a cock ring. You did not dare to look and therefore you had kept your eyes closed almost the entire time, now however you heard a buzzing sound and therefore you asked “what is that?”  
\- My surprise for you. David stated and pressed the vibrator against your clit. You gasped for air suddenly as the vibrations started to work their magic on your sweet spot. David moved the toy around your clit, teasing you and making you pant, moan and gasp every time he shifted it closer to the most sensitive areas.

\- I shall now slide in three fingers and massage you internally until you’ll reach your climax. he said, added some oil on his fingers and pressed them against your opening. He grinded them and slowly they slid deeper and deeper into your core. David pulled his fingers out almost completely and thrust them slowly in again, he repeated this slowly, intimately many times until you started to move your hips to meet his thrusts. You concentrated on breathing as the vibrator caressed your clit and David’s three oily fingers fucked you with great intensity. Soon you arched your back and held your breath which was a sign for David that you were about to come… very soon.

\- Good, very good. Hold onto the chair and allow yourself to come. he instructed and watched you grabbing the back of the chair with both of your hands. You felt an intense wave of pleasure washing over you, hitting you over and over again as David continued pleasuring you with his toy as well as his fingers. You could hear your heartbeat, your own arousal mixed with the oil squelching with the rhythm of David’s thrusts. You imagined the smirk on David’s face as he had noticed that you had responded to your touch… and the smirk that he surely had on his face now that he had managed to give you an orgasm. David slowed his actions and pulled his fingers out, removed the vibrator from your clit and rubbed your throbbing, sore and pulsating womanhood with his fingers for a moment, almost like he had been soothing the sensitivity and helped you to return back on the ground again. You lay there for a moment, recovering from the experience and after your breathing had calmed down, David helped your feet off from the foot-holders and rolled further away from the medical chair with his stool. You hopped off from the chair, put on your panties as well as your pants and asked David to open the door.  
\- Get a long shower, go naked to bed and pleasure yourself once more. he said and opened the door from his tablet device. You swallowed once and walked into the corridor with shaky feet. “No objections? Good!” you heard David shouting after you.

You jogged into your room, got undressed and took a shower. You washed yourself with great care and focused on the sensations, the long forgotten feelings that had returned now that you had reached a release for the first time for a long time. You had been angry at David when he had started but now you were thankful for him for trying… and not giving up. You dried yourself and got out from the shower but just as you were about to put your pajama on, you stopped and decided to sleep naked, like David had ordered. You crawled on bed, tucked yourself in and thought about giving yourself one orgasm before falling asleep; just to make sure that you were able to come on your own.

You caressed your skin, traced your breasts and after making your nipples hard you let your hand venture lower. You brushed your inner thighs teasingly and avoided touching your lower lips until you felt yourself being aroused again. You traced your slit, slowly back and forth and then pressed your fingers between your lower lips. You were greeted with arousal which you spread from your opening generously all over your needy pussy. You circled your clit and thought about David as you moved your hips and grinded yourself against your hand until you came… very easily this time. You smiled at the darkness and let yourself fall asleep, deeper with every exhale as your breathing returned to normal.

David smirked at himself when he was washing his hands. He washed his instruments and wiped the medical chair with cleaning liquid because the leather surface was stained from your arousal. David however was not completely satisfied. He had a sinister plan which he had decided to implement; he would go into your room, find you naked, hopefully, sleeping with your pussy filled with intoxicating arousal for him to taste. You had looked so divine and delicious while he had pleasured you that he had decided to take you tonight completely. He would sneak into your room and give you pleasure with his tongue while you slept and then fill you with his long, hard cock when you woke up. He knew that you might fight back, tell him to stop and even scream… but it wouldn’t matter because David was stronger than you and he knew that he would never hurt you, not even if you hurt him. He knew that what he was about to do was wrong but he was going to do it anyway.

David sneaked into your room, got undressed and pulled the blanket away from your body. You were sleeping on your back, naked as he had requested, deep asleep. He slid the cock ring that had a small yet powerful vibrator attached on his hard manhood and slid it all the way to the base of his cock. He spread your legs and crawled on top of you, nesting between your thighs. He kissed your breasts softly, careful not to wake you up but to make sure that your body responded to his actions.

He traced the shape of your breasts with his tongue and blew hot air on the wet trails that his tongue had left. When your nipples got harder, he pressed his mouth against them and one at the time and nibbled them with his lips, sucked them gently and devoured them with his entire mouth. Then he moved lower and pressed kisses on your stomach, slowly getting nearer to your womanhood. He took a pillow, lifted you a little and placed the pillow under your ass and then pressed seducing kisses on your inner thighs. He got slowly closer to your lower lips and when he did, he took them between his lips and nibbled as well as sucked them one by one, slid his tongue along your slit without actually pressing it between your lips. He teased you, awakened your body and then slid his tongue into your slit.

You were aroused already and that gave David a mental image of you touching yourself and this time being able to reach an orgasm, most likely while thinking about your doctor… or maybe Walter, but it did not matter because after tonight, you would think about David as well. He ran his tongue in your slit and listened to your relaxed breathing which assured him that you were deep asleep. He spread your lower lips and took his first real lick which caused your body to shake a little as you gasped for air.

David repeated this even slower; he pressed his tongue against your opening and slid the tip in. He swirled his tongue inside you a couple of times and then continued closer to your clit. He enjoyed your arousal that was now dripping on the sheets and making your thighs as well as your butt cheeks a bit sticky. David used the entire length and width of his tongue as he licked you before concentrating on your clit. He sucked your lower lips and nibbled them, he devoured your entire womanhood and then when your body had awaken, leaving you still mentally asleep, he focused on your clit, but he still kept his actions slow, precise and well-thought because he did not want to wake you up. Not yet at least.

When your clit had gotten a little bit swollen he took it between his lips and sucked it gently. This caused you to move your hips in your lips and to turn your breathing into restless panting. He flicked your clit with the hardened tip of his tongue and sometimes pressed his entire mouth against your womanhood, French kissing it and devouring it intensely. David however did not let you come… not that easily. He stopped when you got too near to your orgasm and let you calm down… but as soon as you had stopped moving your hips and your breathing had returned normal, he started again, bringing you to the edge of an orgasm again… and again… and again… until you were too close to waking up and he had no other choice than to pleasure you with his mouth until the very end.

You panted and squirmed in your bed as you slowly gained consciousness. You felt strangely relaxed, exhausted and electrified at the same time and when you finally were completely awake, you realized that you were not in the bed alone. You reached to put the nightlight on but before you were able to reach it, someone grabbed your hands and pressed them firmly against the pillow. The room was completely dark and all you could hear as a low sound of something vibrating.

David noticed that you were awake and reaching to put the light on. He shifted himself immediately, crawled on top of you and locked your hands against the pillow on both sides of your head. He lowered himself on top of you when you tried to close your legs to stop the intruder from doing anything to you. He rubbed his hard member against your throbbing pussy and chuckled a little when you tried to free your hands and fight him off.  
\- Stop it! you gasped when you realized that either David’s or Walter’s hard cock was pressing against your womanhood, rubbing against your slit as he was getting himself slick and ready to slide into you.  
\- Shhh… Don’t fight me. David said with a calming tone but it had not calming effect on you. You tried to roll over but David was too heavy and strong for you to do anything. You however knew that he was not going to hurt you and and that made you feel more aroused... Even if you did not want to. The thought of being seduced against your will and basically being taken against your will by David made your insides tingle. He after all was the very person who had not given up, who had made you come and that way had shown you that it was all just in your head. You had to see this through, no matter what... Your body wanted him, it wanted to be touched by him even against your conscious mind but for the sake of argument you had to keep resisting, you had to fight back... even if you did not really want to, because surrendering yourself to your deepest fantasies so easily just was not an option.  
  
\- David. you said because you recognized his accent. He kept rubbing himself against your pussy making you gasp and moan when he hit your clit just the right way. You were confused and having conflicted feelings about this; on the other hand David's cock felt wonderful and you wanted to feel it deep inside, grinding, thrusting... throbbing, you but then again... you were not supposed to want this to happen.  
  
\- You must stop this, David. you ordered and tried to free your hands. David however shifted your hands over your head and grabbed with his hand, shifted his other hand on your breast and massaged it slowly.  
\- Please stop. you whimpered as his fingers played with your nipple and his palm massaged the lower part of your breast but the more he touched you, even against your will, the more you wanted him to touch you. You just did not want to surrender so easily or even admit it to yourself that you wanted him.  
\- Shhh… Don’t fight it. Let it happen. David said and shifted himself so the tip of his hard cock pressed against your opening.

\- David, stop! You are doing this against my will. you stated firmly but the more you wiggled against David, the more his hard manhood rubbed your opening and the more he rubbed against your burning flesh, the more you wanted him. Your secret desires had been awakened but you still struggled to maintain control.  
\- Your body wants this. David stated with a sultry tone and pressed his mouth against your neck. He kissed the sensitive skin with his entire mouth as he listened your pleads and cries. His cock shifted from your opening to rub against your clit with round, slow movements as he moved his hips.  
\- You need me to fill you… just surrender yourself. Feel how aroused you are. Dripping wet and hot. he spoke and shifted his cock to grind against your opening again. You felt the tip sliding in, stretching you like David’s fingers had stretched you earlier today, but this time the feeling was more intense because you had not been prepared for it. You lay frozen still and tried to pull your hips back a little because the pillow that David had placed under your ass was offering your womanhood to your assaulter and the position welcoming him to enter you without any difficulties.  
\- I don’t want this, David. you whimpered but your cries changed into involuntary moans when he made a slow circle with his hips and provided just the right kind of stimulation to the sensitive skin that surrounded your opening. You knew that you wanted him... even when you shouldn't... this was wrong but it felt so right at the same time.

\- Relax… and let me serve you. he spoke into your ear and then thrust himself all the way in. You arched your back involuntarily and moaned loudly as he slid in. David gasped as well and stayed still for a moment, panting into the crook of your neck. He lifted himself up a little and brushed your hair in a comforting way, still keeping your hands firmly above your head. You felt your pussy stretching around him as your body got adjusted to his size. You hated to admit that you were strangely aroused by the situation and that in your deepest, most secret fantasies you had dreamed this to happen.  
\- Please, don’t do this. you whimpered and imagined David to only smirk at you as a response, which made your body to get even more sensitive as well as more responsive to David’s touch. You knew that he was much stronger than you were and therefore you couldn’t possibly fight him, besides, all your struggles seemed to arouse him even more... and not just him but you as well; you enjoyed the setting secretly even if your conscious mind was telling you not to enjoy it.

\- Shh… Don’t fight me. David said and pulled himself almost out completely. He slammed himself in again, all the way and filled you entirely with his thick, long cock that was perfect in every way. You did not even need to see it because you were able to tell by the feel of it; it was long and thick, the shaft was decorated with very well-defined veins that seemed to rub your insides just the right way, like the bumps and nodules in sex toys. He started to move himself slowly, grinding his cock into you in a way that made the cock-ring-vibrator tease your clit and pleasure you with the perfect unison with David’s cock. You couldn’t resist him anymore because you could feel an increasing urge to join him, the uninvited intruder, into the movement and therefore you started to move your hips with him.

\- Please… don’t stop. you pleaded and wrapped your legs around his waist. David shifted his hand on your breast and massaged it in the same rhythm with his deep, long and very intense thrusts as well as grinds and every once in a while he pinched your nipple which made you squirm and gasp.  
\- Let me take control. you panted and then David let go your hands, rolled himself on his back which caused his manhood slide out from you. You grabbed the shaft of his cock and rubbed the tip a couple of times against your clit before positioning yourself on his cock and slowly lowering yourself on it. Your knees were on both sides of David’s hips and when you had lowered yourself on him completely, you started to move your hips and grind your clit against the cock ring that’s vibrator was buzzing and vibrating against your clit quite intensely.

You closed your eyes and moved yourself on him in all the ways that made his cock serve you in the right way. You moved your hips in circular motion, back and forth and even up and down occasionally, but mainly you kept grinding yourself against him because that was when you got the most wonderful sensations to your clit from the vibrator. David placed his hands on your breast and massaged them in the perfect unison with your movements. He teased your nipples and squeezed them lightly occasionally until you leaned down and pinned his hands against the pillow. 

You ran your tongue on David’s chest, traced his muscles and found his nipples that you sucked as well as nibbled a bit roughly as a payback for the way he had just taken you against your will. “You have been fantasizing about this, haven’t you?” you moaned and tensed the muscles of your pelvic floor which made David gasp for air and moan quite loudly. “Yes, I have” David moaned and thrust his hips upwards suddenly. You gasped against his chest and supported yourself against him as he started to thrust himself with force and with an increasing speed. You sat up and filled yourself with him entirely again, moved your hips with him and guided him to place his other hand on your waist and other on your breast. You moved yourself against him quicker and whimpered as you felt the vibrator getting you closer to your orgasm.

You however did not want to come just yet so you leaned back and placed your other hand on David’s knee and told him to rub your clit for you. He shifted his hand from your breast on your womanhood and fingered you as you closed your eyes, arched your back and massaged your own breast. You moved yourself back and forth on his long, vein-covered shaft, getting closer to an orgasm with every deep, slow thrust until you felt yourself going over the edge. You kept yourself still as David caressed your clit and kept thrusting himself quite rapidly into you. You listened to your own moans, gasps and sighs getting mixed with David’s groans as well as the sounds that your intense fucking was causing. You could feel and hear how wet you were you were absolutely certain that you were able to smell lust in the air.

When you both had recovered from your orgasms you lifted yourself up from him and lay down next to David, who for once was also exhausted. David trailed your body with his fingers and slid his hand between your legs and pressed his fingers against your throbbing pussy. He circled your opening with his fingers and rubbed your clit with his thumb, making you pant and moan again. You placed your hand on his and guided him to touch you the way you needed him, with the right gentleness because your clit was getting very sensitive. You let yourself slip away into the wonderful state of approaching orgasm and fell asleep while David’s skillful fingers provided you much missed sensations. He kissed your breasts and pleasured you until you were completely exhausted and fell asleep.

Neither you nor David talked about what had happened that night. You kept going out on kind-of-dates with Walter and slowly you started to feel better. David provided you physical pleasure every once in a while, feeling very proud that was allowed to satisfy your sexual needs while Walter took care of your hunger for romance and love. Months passed by with this arrangement but you couldn’t stop your need for Walter from growing. He was sweet and considerate, sincere and he was always there for you when you needed him. He had candlelit dinners with you, took you out to see the stars and took your breath away with his kisses… you cared for him very deeply and liked him very much. It was difficult to say for sure if you loved him because your arrangement with him and David was rather peculiar but you every time you saw Walter, your stomach filled with butterflies and your mood got cheered up immediately. You also found yourself smiling without a reason and getting very impatient when you were supposed to wait for a good moment to see him again… privately and not as work colleagues. 

You and Walter had not gotten any more intimate than kissing and embracing each other. You slept with him a couple of times in a week and at least once a week he took you out for a proper date, or as proper as one could on a strange planet that had no restaurants or movie theaters. Walter made you laugh and with him you felt safe and loved, his embrace was your home and you no longer felt homesick… only when he was unable to hold you in his arms for many days, for example when you were out on your expeditions with David and he had stayed at the camp to make sure that everything was fine there.

Now this particular evening you had gotten home from one of your expeditions and asked Walter to come see you in your room after dinner. You left the dining table and smirked at Walter who was having a conversation with David, told him to come soon and walked out from the dining room. You hurried to get into your room, got undressed and stepped into the shower. You washed your hair and scrubbed your skin clean before sitting on the floor and removed the showerhead from the hose. You wanted to give yourself one orgasm before Walter came to see you, because your intention was to pull him into the shower with you, undress him, give him pleasure with your mouth and then ask him to take you from behind in the shower.

You enjoyed the water tickling and caressing your clit as you sat on the floor, spread your legs and leaned to the wall with your eyes closed. You imagined that the warm water was Walter’s tongue that was licking your clit so sweetly. You increased the flow of water a little and panted as the warm water massaged your clit so well. You spread your lower lips with your fingers to target the shower where you needed it the most and moaned quite loudly as you felt your orgasm building up with great intensity. You kept pleasuring yourself like this until you reached your climax and started to laugh as you felt the waves of pleasure washing over you. Then you turned off the water, felt yourself with your fingers and chuckled a little when you stroked your swollen clit between your thumb and index finger.

\- (Y/N)? Walter said when he entered your room. He saw your clothes on the floor and after folding them neatly and placing them on the back of your armchair, he walked into the bathroom. You were just attaching the showerhead back to the hose and blushed when you saw Walter standing in the doorway of the shower.  
\- Take off your shoes. you said and turned the water on. Walter asked you what was going on but you only responded that you would tell him later. He took off his leather boots and looked at you with mesmerized expression when you opened the sliding glass door of the shower cabin that was filled with steam. He had not seen you naked before and sight made his breath getting stuck into his throat and his heart rate increase immediately.  
\- You are beautiful. he said with soft, adoring tone and smiled lovingly. You extended your arm at him and gestured him to take your hand. “Come” you said softly and smiled when Walter took your hand. He laughed nervously when he stepped into the shower cabin and you closed the door behind him.

Because the room had been meant for a couple, there were two showers in the bathroom. You turned on both of them and laughed a little when Walter’s hair as well as his clothes started to get soaked from the warm water. You placed your hands on his neck and guided him to kiss you. You pulled him closer and closed your eyes before feeling his lips against yours. Walter wrapped his arms around your naked, wet body and traced your skin with his fingertips, staying only on the safe-zones, such as your arms, back and sides because he had not touched you anywhere else yet.

His lips moved softly against yours, exploring them, caressing them and showing you that he loved you. You removed your hands from his neck and moved them on his chest that was covered with a fitting t-shirt that was now glued to his skin. You rubbed, massaged and caressed his shoulders, chest and stomach and then pulled the shirt slowly up. Walter kept kissing you, daring a bit more now than before and he slipped his tongue into your mouth as he deepened the kiss. He moved his hands intuitively and soon you felt him tracing the shape of your breasts very softly, like he had been asking you if it was alright for him to touch you like this. You pressed yourself against his hand and moaned softly against his mouth when he touched your hardened nipple.

Walter’s touch was completely different from David’s, who was always demanding you to surrender yourself to your physical needs and desires. Walter however was loving, caring and sweet, even now that he was massaging your breast and feeling your butt cheeks with his other hand, he did all that with great deep respect and great care. You stepped back for a moment and pulled his shirt off, dropped it on the floor and pressed soft kisses on Walter’s chest, traced his muscles with your lips and wrapped your arms around him so you could be as close as possible to him.

You moved your hands on his stomach and lower to his hips, felt the waistband of his military trousers with your fingertips and then opened the buttons slowly one by one which made David swallow nervously. You pulled his trousers down and instructed him to step out from them. Walter did as you asked and after wiggling a little he managed to free himself from the trousers. “Kiss me” you demanded and smirked at him playfully as his boxers got soaked from the warm water, revealing the outlines of his large manhood.

Walter wrapped his arms around you, attacked your lips with his and as he got lost into the passionate kiss, you felt his cock through his underwear. He was just as perfect as David was, just as long and thick, or maybe this new and improved model was actually a little bit bigger. At least the tip of his cock was larger and the veins on his shaft were more distinctive, designed for maximum pleasure for sure. You slid your hand under his boxers and wrapped your hand around his shaft. His skin was smooth and soft, it was perfect contrast to the hardness that you wanted to wake up in him.

You stroked his cock with your hand slowly as his lips danced with yours. You sometimes drew back a little as you teased him and made him attack your lips with greater passion. When you had gotten Walter hard you pulled your hand away from his boxers and undressed them to his knees. You pushed Walter to stand against the wall and then abandoned his lips, kissed his chest, stomach and finally knelt down in front of him. He sank his fingers into your wet hair and massaged your scalp while he patiently waited for you to make your move.

You pressed soft, teasing kisses on his thighs as your other hand brushed his testicles softly. This sent tingling sensations as well as shivers down Walter’s spine and made him moan as he threw his head back and let the pleasantly warm water fall on his face. You wrapped your other hand around his shaft and moved it back and forth slowly before pressing your lips against the large tip of his cock. You found his sweet spots, tickled them with your tongue and pampered his shaft with long, generous licks. Finally you took his member into your mouth and sucked him, pleasured him with your hot, wet mouth and let him slide himself as deep into the hot depths as he could. Walter moved his hips a little and soon he reached his release. He groaned softly, gasped for air and threw his head back as he processed the wave of sensations in his mind and then guided you to pull back and let him out from your mouth.

You licked your lips and smirked at him when he gave you his hand and pulled you to stand up in front of him. “Your turn” he said after getting rid of his boxers, put his hands on your waist and turned you to stand against the wall. He kissed your lips and after kissing you deeply, nibbling your lip while his hand massaged your breast, he moved to kiss your neck, using plenty of time to caress the sensitive spots there. He nibbled your earlobe as his hand trailed lower from your breast and eventually found your pulsating womanhood. Walter traced your slit with his fingertip, teasingly, making you want him more and then pressed his fingers further.

\- Oh, you are quite wet already. he murmured against your neck when his fingers were greeted with dripping hot pussy.  
\- Do you like it? you moaned as he moved his fingers back and forth between your lower lips.  
\- I love it… like everything about you. he said and slid his finger inside you. He circled your clit with his thumb and pulled his finger out, just to add a second finger. Walter slid his fingers as deep as he could and crooked them as he tried to find the sweet, sensitive pleasure-spots that he had been reading about. He moved to kiss your breasts and continued caressing you with his fingers while adoring your curves with his lips, tongue and the entire mouth as well as sucking, teasing and kissing your hardened nipples.

You leaned to the wall with your upper back and tangled your fingers into Walter’s hair as he left your breasts and moved lower. He knelt in front of you and pressed his mouth on your womanhood without further delays. He guided you to lift your leg on his shoulder and to trust him to keep you standing up safely. He licked your clit as his fingers massaged your inner walls and his other hand caressed your butt cheeks with firm massaging motions. It did not take long for you to come like this because you had pleasured yourself just a moment ago with the shower. You threw your head back and smiled widely with your eyes closed when you reached your orgasm, given to you by the man that you were very much falling in love with.

Walter stood up, took the body oil that you used applied on your skin after shower to keep it soft, poured a generous amount of it on his palm and asked you to turn around, to face the shower. He turned the showers off for a moment and then pressed the palm of his hand on your back. He spread the oil on your shoulders, neck as well as your chest and started to massage your shoulders with gentle, yet firm movements. He massaged you first therapeutically, your back, shoulders and neck and then moved to massage your pectoral muscles from the front. He added more oil and the more he massaged you, the more sensuous and seductive his touch became. He massaged your breasts while he kissed your neck from behind and rubbed himself against your oiled behind. His cock slid easily between your ass cheeks and you could feel him getting hard again.

\- Make love to me, now. you pleaded as his hands worshiped your body with firm, assertive yet gentle motions that were filled with love and adoration. Walter shifted himself and grabbed the shaft of his oily cock, guided himself to your opening and then slowly slid into you from behind. He wrapped his arms around you and grinded himself, staying as deep as he possibly could. He kissed your shoulder and moved his hand on your clit and pleasured you with his fingers as he made love to you slowly. After a moment he slid out from you, turned you over and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his hips and Walter lowered you onto his cock slowly. He filled you entirely, spread you as wide it was possible and reached deeper than anyone before. You embraced Walter as he moved you up and down on his cock and buried his face into your neck before uniting his lips with yours.

You however were so oily from the previous massage that after a couple of times of slipping and almost dropping you and you always bursting into laughter afterwards, Walter decided that it was safer to sit on the floor and have you on his lap instead. You turned on the water again as Walter lowered you on the floor, sat down and then guided you to sit on his lap. The shower started to fill with steam again and after pampering each other with more oil and silky-smooth touches, Walter helped you to lower yourself on his cock once more. He wrapped his arms around you, helped you move and told you to caress yourself to make sure that you came with him.

You slid your hand between your oily bodies and rubbed your clit while Walter filled you entirely and helped you to move yourself on him. He locked your lips into a heated kiss and stared into your eyes when he allowed you to catch your breath. The moment was very intimate; you and Walter holding each other tightly, staring into each other’s eyes while you both moved together in perfect harmony to reach the climax together. You knew that Walter was restraining himself for you so you would come with him. He told you that he would not let himself to come until you came and after a moment you moaned “close” against his mouth. Soon he felt your pussy clenching around him as you wrapped your other arm even tighter around him and continued pleasuring yourself to make the orgasm last longer. Walter allowed himself to come as well, moaned loudly against your mouth and collapsed to rest his head against your shoulder. You both slowed down your movements and stopped completely when you both were completely spent. 

\- You are so beautiful. You feel… like home. he whispered against your lips and pressed soft kisses on your face.  
\- You are my home. you whispered and traced his jaw with your fingertips. You stayed like this for a moment and then washed yourselves quickly, turned off both of the showers and dried yourselves with large, soft towels. You took Walter’s hand and led him to your bed, gestured him to lay down and then crawled to sleep next to him, to rest your head on his chest. Walter wrapped his arm around you and traced your soft skin while listening to the calming sound of your heartbeat. You pressed one kiss on his chest and then let yourself to drift away to dream about all new adventures that you would experience with Walter as well as David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could be continuation for this story at some point... maybe,,, but now I am going to focus on other stories. 
> 
> I hope you liked this :D


End file.
